Del amor a la guerra
by Coockie
Summary: Continuación de "De la guerra al amor, solo hay un paso". ¿Qué pasó con Kori y sus amigas cuando terminaron el colegio? Para los que querían más después de leer el epílogo, se viene una continuación con todo. Risas, amor, crecimiento, dolor. Pero sobre todo AMISTAD. Si de la guerra al amor hay un paso, entonces, ¿Del amor a la guerra también? Capítulo 5 UP. ACTUALIZADO
1. Después de la guerra

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi no recuerdo cómo se hace todo esto jajajaaj ¡Buenas! Les traigo una segunda parte de mi RxS, CbxR y CyxA... Aquellos que me acompañaron en la primer parte, no necesitarán ninguna orientación respecto a esta continuación. Es básicamente cómo siguió todo después de que terminaron el colegio.

En cuanto a aquellos que quieren leerme ahora les digo ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! y los remito a la Primer parte que sería mi fic: De la guerra al amor solo hay un paso. Ésta es una continuación de ése fic, si quieren pueden leerlo de todos modos pero se van a sentir un poquitito perdidos porque hay un par de personajes que son inventados - como la que cuenta la historia - y no hacen referencia a ningún personaje de la serie en particular. Desde ya, muchas gracias a quienes se animan a leerme y dejarme review.

Saludos!

Cook.

* * *

**Del amor a la guerra…**

**1**

**Después de la guerra.**

Bien, niños, muchas veces me han preguntado cómo su padre y yo decidimos casarnos. Ya han leído en mis libros y han oído muchos relatos desde muchas perspectivas sobre cómo él y yo nos conocimos y cómo empezamos a salir… pero eso es algo que ocurre en muchas parejas jóvenes. Comenzar a salir con alguien no determina que vayan a terminar juntos, y, a decir verdad, generalmente, cuando uno empieza a salir con alguien siendo tan joven, es más difícil que esa sea la persona con la que compartirás el resto de tu vida.

¿Por qué? Porque el amor joven es inmaduro. El amor joven cree que compartir una tarde entera con alguien, contándose lo que hicieron en el día sin interrumpirse, es una gran hazaña. Se cree invencible e irreal, distinto a todos los demás y se niega a creer que alguna vez puede terminar. Generalmente no se aprende nada de los amores jóvenes, pues terminan siendo un cúmulo interminable de errores e inmadureces que se olvidan al instante porque "duelen demasiado". Sí, a los adolescentes les gusta dramatizar. Les gusta creer que tooodo lo que les pasa es una gran tragedia sin solución aparente, por ende, que un amor joven terminase, así fuese por razones válidas como inválidas, significaba una tragedia sin dudas. Noches sin dormir, muchos pañuelos descartables, incontables actualizaciones en los estados de las redes sociales para afirmar que habían dejado de creer en el amor (pues lo concebían de una manera perfecta e inquebrantable y eso los había lastimado). Terminar con un amor joven significaba una eterna sinfonía de gritos desconsoladores, llantos incesantes y la promesa de nunca más volverse a enamorar.

En el caso de las mujeres significaba remontarse a "todos los hombres son iguales" y en el caso de los hombres era llegar a la conclusión de "todas las mujeres son putas". Luego de eso el resultado podía variar según la clase de exponente: Podían incurrir al "despecho" buscando a alguien aleatorio en una noche de boliche para saciar sus deseos carnales sin sentido. O podían elegir la soledad, aislarse. Alejarse de cualquier espécimen del sexo opuesto por un tiempo hasta que "hubieren solucionado todos sus asuntos" o "se encontrasen a sí mismos" o cualquier otra excusa elegante para no volver al ruedo por un tiempo, sin saber bien qué querían ni qué buscaban, siendo que en realidad habían simplemente puesto más expectativas en algo que no lo valía, sin analizar bien cosas que no debían analizarse demasiado y por eso acabando lastimándose al pedo.

Sí, así son los adolescentes. Y nosotros no íbamos a ser muy distintos. Habíamos terminado una gran etapa en nuestras vidas y estábamos por dar el primer gran paso hacia nuestro futuro: la universidad. Sabíamos que iba a ser difícil porque íbamos a alejarnos por mucho tiempo y hasta comunicarse iba a ser difícil en algunos casos. El miedo nos invadía pero todos nos esmerábamos por disimularlo porque temíamos que nos paralizara.

Kori me llamaba a diario apenas terminamos el secundario, como ustedes ya sabrán. Nos habíamos acercado demasiado. Fue en una de esas llamadas en las que surgió la idea de irnos a vivir juntas. Ella detestaba los quehaceres del hogar y cocinar y a mí eran dos cosas que se me daban muy bien. Siendo que Rachel iba a quedarse a estudiar en el mismo lugar donde habíamos hecho el secundario mientras Kori, Tara y yo iríamos a Nueva York a construir nuestras vidas a la par que Abby se iba a Portugal a probar suerte en la cocina, era buena idea intentar mantenernos juntas aunque sea en la convivencia. Ya conocíamos a Tara y sabíamos que, si bien siempre podíamos contar con ella, lo preferible era mantener cierta distancia. Ya saben ustedes, niños, que a su tía Tara le gusta mucho meterse en problemas sin motivo aparente y que a nuestra ex directora de colegio le gustaba definirlo como "un problema de actitud que ya no tiene solución". Pues bien, nuestra directora no había visto nada todavía. Y nosotras, jóvenes de dieciocho años, habiendo convivido por 3 años juntas, tampoco.

Así que habíamos decidido irnos a vivir juntas a la gran Manzana, esperando que eso alivianara un poco los miedos. Cada una en lo suyo, entusiasmadas por empezar nuestras respectivas carreras, alimentando los cariños para salvar las nostalgias. Con nuestros novios cerca, pero no demasiado y con la promesa de preservar la amistad ante todo. Debo decir, mirándolo con la perspectiva de varios años, que era una fórmula conmovedora en igual grado que utópica.

Frank y Dick habían acordado vivir juntos también pero sin tantas promesas y chucherías como nosotras. Esos dos son verdaderos hermanos, como ustedes sabrán chicos: está en evidencia cada vez que su tío Dick viene en Acción de Gracias a saludarnos antes de ir a saludar a sus propios padres. Y cuando digo "saludarnos" ya saben ustedes que es una vil excusa para poder abrazar a su padre por más de cinco minutos sin que nadie lo acuse de homosexual. A veces pienso que si la tía Kori no le hubiera hecho caso al tío Dick, él se hubiera casado con su padre. Lo digo en serio, niños, y no solamente eso: lo digo con miedo. Yo sé que soy una mujer atractiva, pero nunca podría competir con ese par de ojos azules que tiene su tío Dick. O sea, imagínense lo bellos que serían los hijos que podrían llegar a tener… Mejor no sigo.

Así que el panorama era el siguiente: Kori y yo conviviendo todos los días, Dick y Frank cerca nuestro, Tara viviendo con Benjamín, Víctor viviendo con Garfield, Rachel viniendo de visita de vez en cuando, Abby en Portugal y Robert sabe Dios dónde. (Seré honesta: tengo la teoría de que los chicos lo aceptaron a último momento para que los ayudara en la guerra, no porque lo quisieran demasiado. Se lo he dicho a su padre, pero hasta el día de hoy él me lo niega y asegura que existe "un verdadero lazo de hermandad que es incomprensible para mi insensible mente que no ve más allá de mis prejuicios". Estoy bastante segura que esa frase la sacó de algún libro de nuestra biblioteca que todavía no he leído.)

Todavía recuerdo la sensación que tuve la primera vez que entré a nuestro departamento. Después de ésta casa en la que vivimos ahora, ése lugar ha sido el lugar en el que más a gusto me he sentido en mi vida. Más que en mi propia casa con mis padres y mi hermano y definitivamente más que el internado del colegio, y eso que ahí habíamos pasado buenos tiempos. Nunca lo he hablado con su tía Kori, pero lo supe por su mirada que ella también lo sintió así. Posiblemente fueron los momentos que pasamos ahí, el hecho de tener que cocinarnos a diario o la magia que envuelve la sensación de la primera independencia adolescente que comprende el estudiar en la universidad. Aunque nuestros padres aún nos mantenían económicamente, era nuestro primer momento de independencia: estábamos ahí por elección nuestra.

¡Y vaya que nos sentíamos grandes! La palabra "universitario" ya envuelve toda una sensación de grandeza y, ¿por qué no?, una especie de magia. No es lo mismo decir "estoy en mi último año de secundario" que decir "soy universitario", por más que ambos estados no sean muy diferentes en la actitud y no varíe demasiado en sí el tiempo entre uno y otro. Hablamos de tres meses que nos transforman, que nos espantan y a la vez nos llenan de esperanzas y expectativas. Recuerdo mi primer día en la universidad de Filosofía y Letras. Entré ahí llena de sueños y la abandoné creyendo saber cómo cumplirlos a casi todos. Pero niños, mentiría si dijera que lo más fascinante de la vida es que nunca podemos predecirla.

Nos pasamos la vida haciendo esquemas de ella misma para que todo siga un plan, sin saber que el libre albedrío que tanto nos venden, que la religió católica profesa, es muy limitado. Nunca podemos prevenir con exactitud de reloj Suizo lo que va a pasar, como suelen vendernos las adivinas y esas tarotistas que a su hermana mayor tanto le gustan. Yo diría que el libre albedrío es más bien un "Haz lo que quieras mientras puedas" más que un "haz lo que quieras" a secas.

Pero eso poco nos importaba y es algo que poco le importa a la gente hoy en día. Cada uno hace lo que quiere y cuando sos adolescente, lo hacés con más soltura y menos cordura. Y eso está bien porque sos adolescente.

Así que ahí estábamos: Kori y yo solas por primera vez, ya con todas nuestras cosas acomodadas en su respectivo lugar, los colchones en el suelo porque las camas todavía no habían llegado. Sin gas ni luz porque todavía no nos habían habilitado todos los servicios… Pero inmersas en una interminable felicidad. Recuerdo que encargamos pizzas y sentadas alrededor de un círculo de velas y dos cervezas de litro, hablamos hasta altas horas de la noche de nuestras expectativas y sueños.

-Tengo un problema con los nombres de mujeres- dije yo mientras tomaba cerveza.

-¿Por?

-¡No me gusta ninguno! – Ambas reímos.- Ay… ¿Tendrá Frank buen gusto en los nombres de mujeres? – Kori escupió la cerveza que estaba tomando.

-¡Luna, por favor, recién empezamos la universidad!- protestó. Alcé una ceja.- ¡En realidad ni siquiera la empezamos, la empezamos mañana y vos ya estás pensando en que te vas a casar con Frank!

Me quedé mirando la silueta de mi amiga definida por la luz de las velas que nos alumbraban cada vez menos. Ella tenía razón. Sólo llevaba seis meses saliendo con Frank y las cosas iban de película, pero eso no garantizaba que nos fuéramos a casar. Pero eso no me importaba, porque yo era protagonista de mi propio amor joven, y como todo protagonista lo creía interminable, único y perfecto; por ende me negaba a pensar que Kori tenía razón.

-¿Vos pensás que no te vas a casar con Dick?- Rematé después de un instante.

-Yo pienso que somos muy jóvenes para saber qué vamos a hacer de nuestras vidas.

-¿No se supone que para eso estamos acá hoy?

-Tal vez- Tomó un poco de cerveza con una tranquilidad envidiable.

El calor de la ciudad se escurría por las ventanas abiertas del departamento, invadiendo el ambiente, haciéndolo acogedor, a pesar de la incómoda conversación (al menos para mí) que estábamos llevando su tía Kori y yo.

-O tal vez estamos aquí para estudiar nuestras carrera y nada más. – Finalizó sin mirarme. Dudé un instante. ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto Kori? Ella solía ser la más segura de las cinco, la que siempre sabía a dónde quería ir y cómo llegar a eso. ¿Por qué de repente dejaba todo servido al azar, como no queriéndose hacer cargo?

-¿Está todo bien con Dick?- Pregunté sin meditarlo mucho y arrepintiéndome una vez que la última palabra había salido de mi boca.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntás?- Pero su tía Kori se hallaba en un Nirvana inalcanzable e incomprensible para mí en ese momento.

Era como si yo hubiese decidido elegir el estresante y competitivo mundo de las bellas artes y ella el relajado y volador mundo de las letras. Muchas veces a lo largo de los años convividos en ese departamento, tuve la impresión de que esto se repetía más de una vez. Invertíamos actitudes respecto a nuestras carreras, como si nos contagiáramos síntomas de nuestras propias personalidades.

-Por nada- Contesté. Decidí no darle mucho rollo al asunto y seguir tomando cerveza y riéndome con mi amiga mientras terminábamos la segunda pizza de esa noche. Pero como ustedes sabrán, mis pequeños, ese estado de "no hacerme la cabeza" no iba a durar demasiado en mí.

No solo eso: sino que su tía Kori estaba en lo correcto como pocas- pero memorables- veces en su vida. Por más seguros que estuviéramos en ese momento de lo que sentíamos de nuestras vidas, de lo que queríamos de nuestro futuro eso no significaba que no pudiera cambiar. Verán niños, hay una verdad universal y es que todo cambia. Todo se mueve, se transforma. A muchos les gusta pensar que en el proceso nada se pierde, pero para mí esa es una excusa de los cobardes para poder aferrarse a lo viejo, para consolarse por el miedo que provoca que las cosas cambien, pero sin mostrarlo. Pero yo creo que hay cambios que son tan profundos que requieren cambiar estructuras. Cambiarlas, transformarlas. Y muchas veces – quizá más de lo esperado – junto con ese cambio viene la despedida de algo. Y ahí es cuando algo se pierde inevitablemente.

¿Todos los cambios son para bien? Niños, eso lo dejo a su experiencia. En mi vida, todos los grandes cambios que afronté, fueron para bien. Todos terminaron por hacerme feliz y sobre todo, por hacerme quién soy hoy. A medida que pasan los años, uno se va dando cuenta de que lo estático es lo que verdaderamente indica que algo anda mal, porque el hecho de que todo permanezca igual quiere decir que hemos caído en el peor de los miedos: acabamos cayendo en una rutina eterna. Y mis queridos, debo decirles, no hay nada que contamine más, que dañe más que la rutina eterna y la incapacidad de abandonarla.

Lo estático da una seguridad efímera que siempre acaba en una crisis. Y nosotros estábamos a punto de descubrirlo. El hecho de que todo se halle igual no quería decir necesariamente que todo estuviese bien. Cuando las cosas no cambian, cuando las estructuras permaneces quietas por mucho tiempo quiere decir que las cosas pasan pero no se muestran. Y su padre y yo, junto con nuestros amigos, debimos aprender todos juntos – y en algunos casos por las malas – todo lo que implicaba no mostrar lo que pasaba realmente. La crisis de lo estático.

Los primeros dos años de convivencia y carrera con Kori fueron fantásticos. Ambas llevábamos nuestras carreras bien. No de forma excepcional, obteniendo sobresalientes en cada examen o trabajo presentado – Eso era algo que quedaba reservado exclusivamente para su tía Rachel – pero al menos las llevábamos al día. Pasando año tras año, disfrutando todo lo disfrutable, saliendo de fiesta cuando se podía, dejando de dormir para llegar a las fechas de entrega o de examen cuando debíamos y viendo a nuestros novios cuando queríamos. Todo era como lo habíamos planeado- a excepción de las eventuales discusiones que habíamos tenido en medio y que habían acabado por fortalecer nuestro vínculo- y hasta mejor en ciertos momentos. Seguíamos casi exactamente igual que cuando todo había comenzado.

Existe una fuerza sobrenatural que nos hace replantearnos las cosas cuando algo impactante sucede en nuestro entorno. Puede ser una muerte que nos haga darnos cuenta de lo frágil que es todo y nos haga querer disfrutar más cada instante. Puede ser la llegada de un bebé que nos haga revalorar la vida, mirándola desde otra perspectiva, haciendo renacer nuestro impulso de ser padres- ese que yace en cada ser humano a pesar de que se esmere por negarlo… Puede ser cualquier cosa.

En nuestro caso, fue algo inesperado que ocurrió uno de los últimos domingos del verano. Recuerdo que había llovido mucho, pero aún así nos habíamos juntado a almorzar en la casa de Rachel, ya que había cumplido años cuando todos estábamos dando exámenes- Y Tara en París (qué envidia)- y había resuelto festejarlo un fin de semana que todos pudiéramos ir. Ninguno se imaginó que ese fin de semana ocurriría 2 meses después de los 21 años de Rachel.

Ahí estábamos todos- menos Robert obvio- almorzando en una mesa alborotada y desordenada. Hombres y mujeres mezclados, hablando de política, religión, amor, deportes… los temas corrientes de cualquier almuerzo con amigos. Participando todos arduamente. Todos menos Garfield.

Sabrán ustedes por sus cumpleaños, mis cumpleaños y los cumpleaños de su padre que al tío Garfield eso de la puntualidad no es algo que le salga del todo bien. Él es muy bueno en su trabajo en la oficina, es un excelente anfitrión en sus fiestas y es un gran padre. Pero no es, definitivamente, una persona que se destaque por su puntualidad.

Así que ahí estábamos una Kori un tanto ebria y una muy nerviosa Luna conteniendo a una enfadada Rachel, quien no dejaba de caminar de aquí para allá, llevando y trayendo comida, como si eso le alivianara las tensiones. Lanzando amenazas al aire en susurros lo suficientemente audibles para nosotras, que nos gastábamos en palabras de consuelo y defensa al indefendible Garfield.

-No puedo creer- musitaba Rachel entre dientes mientras llevaba más ensalada en la mesa. Kori la seguía con una copa de vino en la mano, tambaleándose de vez en cuando.- que después de tres años, tres malditos años de noviazgo no sea capaz de tener un mínimo grado de respeto hacia mi persona.

-Bueeeeeno, no es para taaaaanto- Lo excusaba Kori alargando las vocales mientras tomaba un poco más de vino. -. Seguro que se atrasó haciendo algo importante…-Objetó. Rachel dejó la ensalada y se dio vuelta tan rápido para volverse a Kori que la pelirroja casi soltó el vaso del susto.

-¡Vos sos la menos indicada para hablar!-Le espetó, ya sin apretar los dientes y en un tono de voz bastante audible.- ¡Si no fuera porque Dick lleva reloj en la muñeca, probablemente todavía estarían en Nueva York copulando como conejos!- Kori se quedó helada, al igual que el resto de los invitados, ya que la última frase había sido gritada. Rachel se volvió a la mesa y dijo:- Sepan disculpar- y se dispuso a seguir camino hacia la cocina en busca de más ensalada.

Fue entonces cuando Abby y Tara se dieron cuenta de que debían abandonar la mesa para tranquilizar a nuestra amiga. A Kori se le había pasado la borrachera por la humillación, y había resuelto abandonar su estado pacífico por uno de enfado. Se nos adelantó para alcanzar a Rachel y "poner las cosas en orden" al mejor estilo Anders. Nosotras, que ya nos conocíamos desde hacía seis años, no necesitábamos esperar a que la función empezara para saber cómo iba a terminar todo.

Kori alcanzó a Rachel, que estaba llegando a la mesada en busca de más ensalada, y la dio vuelta tomándola bruscamente del hombro para mirarse frente a frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque a vos no te atienden bien tenés derecho a decirme puta delante de todos?- Le espetó. Evidentemente, el alcohol seguía haciendo efecto en el organismo de nuestra amiga, de lo contrario se hubiera dado cuenta que el verdadero punto del reclamo no tenía que ver con su vida sexual, sino con su característica impuntualidad.

Rachel miró a Kori horrorizada.

-¿A vos te pudren la cabeza en la universidad o siempre fuiste así de imbécil y recién ahora me doy cuenta? – Le espetó. Sí, niños. Si buscaban una explicación al carácter de su prima, acá lo tienen. - ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-¡Me pasa que mi "mejor amiga"- Kori hizo comillas con los dedos- me dijo puta delante de veinte desconocidos!

-¿Desconocidos?- Repitió Rachel.- ¡Si son todos los del colegio, enferma mental! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te fumaste uno antes de venir?

-Aaaah liiisto- Kori ebria y Rachel enojada era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien en su puta vida. Peor que los dolores de ovarios en el período. Peor que engordar haciendo dieta para adelgazar. Peor que perderte el estreno irrepetible de tu serie favorita. Era peor que cualquier cosa. Esas dos, una vez metidas en un problema, no tenían freno. – Listo. ¿Alcanzamos la mayoría de edad y sacamos los trapitos al sol?

-¿Qué trapitos ni qué trapitos? ¡Me estás haciendo una escena en mi cumpleaños la única puta vez que estamos todos juntos porque te dije que llegabas tarde siempre! Cosa que es cierta, ¿Verdad chicas?- Espetó, frustrando nuestros intentos de pasar desapercibidas.

Abby me dio un codazo para que yo rompiera el silencio.

-Estem…

-¡Ah, así que ahora las vas a poner en contra mío con tus patéticas técnicas de psicología pedagógica!- Protestó Kori. - ¡Por favor! ¡Hacete un favor y si tantas ganas tenés de controlar a la gente, estudiá psicología en vez de una carrerucha de cuarta! Así de paso lo atendés a tu novio como se debe y nos ahorramos todo el problemita, ¿Si?

Yo estaba horrorizada, al igual que Tara y Abby. Pero Kori estaba ebria y Rachel fuera de sí, pues si había algo que la estresaba por demás era cuando planeaba algo con mucha anticipación y algo no salía como debía: en este caso, la puntualidad de su novio. Por ende- y gracias a Dios – a Rachel seguía interesándole más el hecho de remarcar la impuntualidad de Kori y ganar la discusión que el hecho de que Kori acabara de insultar su vida sexual y su carrera, todo en una misma oración.

-Vos sabés- comenzó Rachel pacíficamente, volviéndose a Kori con tranquilidad, dándonos falsas esperanzas de que iba a decir algo para terminar con la discusión.- que hace unos minutos, me preguntaba si te habías fumado algo antes de venir. Ahora que me estás hablando así, que dijiste esto, realmente me lo confirmo. Luna- Y me miró a mí directamente a los ojos-, realmente te compadezco por tener que soportarla todos los días con este problemita que tiene. Tené cuidado, no te vayas a contagiar vos…- Me advirtió imitando un verdadero tono maternal.

-Pero, Kori- Quise decir yo, pero ya era tarde. Kori había soltado a propósito la copa de vino que venía sosteniendo- y tomando- para que se estrellara contra el suelo y abalanzarse sobre Rachel para terminar el asunto por las malas. Tara y Abby se precipitaron para separarlas.

-¡ME DIJO DROGADICTA!- Protestaba Kori mientras Abby y yo hacíamos una fuerza sobrehumana para apartarla de Rachel.

-¿Ha estado yendo al gimnasio?- Me preguntó Abby en medio de nuestro esfuerzo.- ¡Tiene más fuerza que nunca!

-Sí, desde hace dos años- Contesté yo, sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde, a la par que empujaba a Kori lejos de Rachel.

-Wow, debe ser un gimnasio muy bueno…

-Abby, no me parece el mejor momento para…- Tarde. Kori se deshizo de nosotras como si fuésemos dos hojas de papel a las cuales había hecho un bollo y arrojado lejos de sí y se precipitó hacia Rachel. Tara se interpuso en su camino.

-Kori, tranquila. Las dos sabemos perfectamente que te puedo cagar a palos si tengo ganas- Dijo Tara tranquilamente, ya preparada para defenderse.-, pero sobre todo, las dos sabemos que no sos una puta, que no sos drogadicta, que estás muy ebria y que Rachel está nerviosa porque sabe Dios porqué Garfield no ha llegado aún… Es difícil de entender, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con vos.

-¡Mentira! ¡Me dijo puta!

-¡Solo porque está enojada con Garfield!- Grité yo incorporándome.

-¡Mentira! ¡Se cree mejor que nosotras porque ella ya es mayor de edad!- Y si teníamos dudas del estado de alcoholemia de nuestra amiga, aquel comentario había terminado por dejarlo expuesto por completo, ya que Rachel era la segunda en haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad. La primera había sido Kori.

Nuestra pelirroja amiga hizo un paso hacia adelante, aproximándose hacia Tara con intenciones de enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando pisó mal y se desplomó en el suelo, haciendo previamente una pequeña pirueta en el aire, digna de las caricaturas de televisión. Hubo un momento de silencio tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo…

Y después todas rompimos a reír.

-¡Sos una tarada!- Le espetó Tara, agarrándose el vientre, despatarrada de la risa en el suelo. –No podés ser tan inútil, Kori, por favor…

Yo no podía más de la risa. El desplome de Kori había sido fatal… Fatalmente gracioso. Rachel se abrazaba a la heladera para no caer al suelo de la risa, pero era inútil: cada vez se hallaba más cerca del suelo.

-Ay… No podés, no podés ser así…- Jadeaba Abby entre risas mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Kori, que se abrazaba a sí misma revolcándose en el suelo de la risa.

Me enorgullece decir, que hasta el día de hoy, mis queridos, no hemos abandonado la buena costumbre de reírnos de las estupideces que somos capaces de hacer cuando estamos todas juntas. Y no he encontrado mejor terapia que esa en mi puta vida.

Mientras seguíamos desplomadas de la risa en aquella cocina, oímos el ruido de la puerta abriéndose en el living y los apresurados e inconfundibles pasos de del – futuro difunto- novio de nuestra amiga.

Garfield se desplazaba a toda velocidad, llevando una bolsita minúscula en su mano, dirigiéndose al patio para reunirse con todos los invitados lo más pronto posible. Claro que no estaba en sus planes ser detenido por su enfadadísima novia.

-Ejem- carraspeó Rachel a espaldas de su novio. Garfield se volvió hacia nosotras, pálido sabiendo el destino que esa carraspeada inconfundible amparaba.- Hace una hora que estamos comiendo… Digo, por si te apetece acompañarnos.

-Eem… Yo… Bueno… Estaba…- Respondió Garfield muy nervioso, más nervioso de lo habitual, mientras hacía ademanes para esconder la minúscula bolsa que traía en sus manos.

-Haciendo algo más importante que estar presente en tiempo y forma en el cumpleaños de tu novia, a pesar de que hace casi un mes que no la ves. – Terminó Rachel inexpresiva, sin levantar el tono de voz.

-¡Exacto!- Exclamó Garfield entusiasmado, sin meditar demasiado lo que su novia había dicho. Una vez meditado en cuestión de microsegundos, añadió:- Es decir, no… Yo estaba…

-No importa. Ya estás acá.- Dijo Rachel, claramente enojada, mientras tomaba un nuevo bol con ensalada y se dirigía a la mesa para llevarlo. Cada una de nosotras tomó un bol de la mesada y, luego de saludar a Garfield, seguimos el rastro de nuestra amiga.

Estábamos llegando a la mesa para poner las ensaladas en la mesa cuando un grito agudo hizo que nos sobresaltáramos, casi arrojando la ensalada por los aires.

-¡Rachel!- Gritaba Garfield mientras se acercaba hacia nosotras en un trote suave, pero desesperado, revoleando la minúscula bolsa que llevaba en su mano. Rachel dejó la ensalada de papa en la mesa y se volvió a su novio con una expresión de enfado que no la he visto repetir jamás en la vida- gracias a Dios, porque era aterradora. -¡Tengo que decirte algo!

-¿Tenés que decirme algo? – le espetó Rachel, y Dick que era el que estaba sentado más cerca de la enfadada cumpleañera, corrió su silla con sigilo alejándose de ella. - ¿Tenés que decirme algo? – Repitió irónica. – Aaah, no me digas. ¿Así que tenés que decirme algo? ¡Lo hubieras hecho antes y no a los gritos ahora, como un desubicado frente a todos nuestros amigos!- Gritó a la par que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Estaba realmente enfadada, y con justa razón: era la única de nosotros que se había quedad en la ciudad. No sólo nos extrañaba a nosotras a horrores, sino que había luchado contra viento y marea para que sus padres la dejasen ir a ver a Garfield en paz un fin de semana al mes. Las comunicaciones, aunque múltiples, se habían vuelto escasas para ellos dos, ya que nunca lograban coordinar un horario para hablar. Y el hecho de que Garfield hubiese pasado todo el último mes estudiando para presentar uno de sus últimos finales del semestre, y eso hubiese implicado en consecuencia no ver a Rachel durante ese período de tiempo, era algo que estaba destrozando a nuestra amiga.

Ella lo entendía, claro que sí. Y se alegraba por él. Pero lo extrañaba a horrores todo el tiempo. Rachel estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estar con Garfield, o eso creía ella al menos en aquel momento, por lo que las despedidas y los tiempos sin verse realmente le costaban demasiado, y la irresponsabilidad de su novio, su modo relajado de llevarse la vida por delante y su falta de seriedad para ocasiones que para Rachel eran por demás de importantes, la estaba destrozando. Recuerdo que Rachel había llegado a plantearnos a nosotras la posibilidad de dejarlo, ya que Garfield parecía más metido en su carrera y su vida en Nueva York que en su relación con ella.

Recuerdo que miré a Garfield en ese momento y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que lo que tenía que decirle a mi amiga fuese una buena excusa por la cual se había retrasado o simplemente que corriera hacia ella, la abrazara y le dijera que lo sentía mucho. Pero como ustedes saben, hijos míos, nunca he sido buena prediciendo al tío Garfield, ya que su locura escapa a mi comprensión.

-Rachel…- Jadeó Garfield una vez parado frente a nuestra amiga. – Yo…

-¿¡VOS QUÉ!? ¿¡VOS QUÉ!? ¡VOS NADA! ¡SIEMPRE TENÉS UNA EXCUSA PARA TODO! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡HACE UN MES QUE NO NOS VEMOS, UN PUTO MALDITO MES! ¡TE PEDÍ QUE VINIERAS ANTES PARA ESTAR UN RATO CON VOS A SOLAS, TE PEDÍ UN MISERABLE FAVOR! ¡POR LO MENOS SI NO IBAS A VENIR ANTES HUBIERAS LLEGADO PUNTUAL!- Rachel estaba colorada de furia y gritaba ya casi sin aliento, haciendo un esfuerzo tal que las lágrimas le brotaban por los ojos no por rabia ni tristeza, sino por la fuerza de sus gritos.- ¡Pero nooo! ¡Llegás una hora después y sos incapaz de mandarme un maldito mensaje de texto o llamarme para avisarme qué mierda te pasó para que llegues así de tarde! ¡Te cagás en todo porque para vos todo es una joda y te chupa todo un reverendo huevo! ¡Bueno! ¡Yo voy a tomar la misma postura! – Rachel comenzó a avanzar nuevamente hacia la cocina, dejándonos a todos con los ojos como platos ante semejante reacción y a su novio, sin palabras para decirle. Hizo dos pasos y se volvió para mirarlo a Garfield a la cara y espetarle: - ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME CHUPA TODO UN HUEVO, PRINCIPALMENTE VOS! – Y siguió caminando.

Busqué la mirada de Frank en la mesa y no me sorprendió ver que él también buscaba la mía. Han pasado años de aquel incidente, y desde él millones de peleas en el medio; pero algo que nos ha caracterizado siempre, es que cuando hay un momento de tensión de este calibre buscamos paz en la mirada del otro.

Yo estaba angustiada. Como ustedes sabrán, niños, no me gusta pelear ni discutir. Sé que a veces papá y yo discutimos como si realmente nos gustara, pero quiero que les quede en claro que no es así. Jamás nos ha gustado pelear ni diferir, mucho menos presenciar peleas y mucho menos entre dos personas que queremos tanto como a sus tíos. Desafortunadamente, dentro de los riesgos de la amistad, se encuentra éste.

-Rachel…- Siguió Garfield una vez más, caminando como poseído hacia su novia mientras todos nosotros nos preguntábamos qué maniobra militar iba a hacer para librarse del puñetazo que sabíamos que Rachel iba a darle.

-Está drogado- Le murmuró Victor a Dick mientras observaban atónitos a su mejor amigo dirigirse a su enfadada novia. -. Lo va a matar.

-Y tendría razón de hacerlo- dijo Abby.-, después de todo, todo lo que dijo es cierto. Hace mucho que no se ven y la vez que se pueden ver, él llega tarde…

-No es tan fácil equilibrar las cosas a la distancia- Repuso Dick intentando calmar las aguas, pero se equivocó de lugar. Abby lo miró con las cejas alzadas, a la par que Victor le dirigía una triste mirada.

-¿En serio? Decímelo a mí- Le espetó Abby. A ellos también se les estaba complicando mucho la distancia, pero como los estudios de Victor implicaban un 80% de tiempo invertido en la computadora, les era más fácil comunicarse a diario.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles mientras veíamos a Garfield avanzar hacia su novia, que se alejaba cada vez con más ímpetu. La imagen era similar a la de un condenado que camina hacia la horca para que acaben con su vida, sólo que éste condenado lo hacía con una decisión y un ímpetu que diferían en grandes proporciones a la resignación característica de los condenados a muerte.

-Rachel- dijo Garfield por enésima vez en el momento en que pudo alcanzar a su novia. La aludida se volteó y le regaló una mirada llena de desprecio.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Qué? ¿Qué querés ahora? ¿Me vas a meter una excusa estúpida de porqué llegaste tarde? ¿Eh? Porque si eso es lo que vas a hacer, no quiero…- Pero Rachel se calló a la par que todos emitíamos a coro un grito de sorpresa al ver a Garfield arrodillándose frente a nuestra amiga, mientras dejaba ver de una vez por todas el contenido de la pequeña bolsita que llevaba a cuestas desde que había entrado al lugar.- Garfield… ¿Qué..?

-Rachel Aurora Roth- Dijo Garfield mirándola a los ojos, desde el suelo, mientras abría una pequeña caja que dejaba ver un anillo dorado.-, sos la persona más maravillosa que la vida pudo darme. Estuviste conmigo en todos y cada uno de mis difíciles momentos, sin importarte nada más que mi bienestar y por eso yo me he esmerado todo este tiempo por devolverte siquiera, una pequeña pizca de todo lo que me supiste dar. – Acá es cuando empecé a llorar como condenada- Sé que soy una persona complicada de tratar, y que en ocasiones más que tu novio parezco tu hijo. Pero por todo lo que me das cada día es que hoy estoy seguro, aunque soy joven y no he visto nada, que no hay nadie en este mundo con quien quiera estar, nadie que me pueda dar tanta luz como vos... Y realmente, no quiero perder todo esto nunca. Así que, Rachel… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Todas las miradas se posaron en nuestra pálida amiga, quien temblaba de la emoción frente a su novio, sin poder creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sos un imbécil- dijo entre lágrimas mientras reía. Garfield rió nervioso.- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Y se abalanzó sobre él para comenzar a besarlo sin parar. El resto de nosotros no pudo hacer más que aplaudir a la feliz pareja.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas- Dijo Garfield una vez que los dos lograron reincorporarse. -. No estaba en mis planes llegar tarde, la verdad es que quería hacer esto bien, pero bueno… Ya sabés como soy…

-Un idiota desorganizado, sí, creo que te conozco bastante bien…- Repuso Rachel riéndose.

-No me refería a eso- Se defendió Garfield.-. Me refería a que no podía mentirte. La verdad es que llegué a la joyería y había mucha demora y encima tardaron en encontrar el anillo- Rachel observó el anillo que su- ahora- futuro marido le había puesto en el dedo anular. -, y quería enviarte un mensaje para decirte que iba a llegar tarde, ¡En serio! Pero… No se me ocurría cómo mentirte.

Hubo un "Aww" general por parte de todos. Algo que su tío no ha perdido hasta el día de hoy es esa bendita inocencia que lo caracteriza.

-¡Un brindis por los novios!- Gritó Frank alzando su copa llena de vino. Su padre es muy simpático cuando está ebrio, chicos. Ustedes seguro han heredado eso de él. Lo digo porque yo soy simpática todo el tiempo, por eso.

Y todos alzamos nuestras copas a la par, comenzando aquel período con una noticia que era más grande que lo que podíamos imaginar y que terminaría por lograr que nos replanteáramos muchas cosas.


	2. Pequeños cambios

**Buenas mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? A mí bastante bien, y después del Lunes, Martes o Jueves que viene me irá mejor porque es cuando rendiré mi último exámen jaajaja. De todos modos, actualizar me lleva un tiempito porque no tengo la historia completa, pero sí varios capítulos escritos gracias a Dios :). En fin, ¡Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review! Creo que contesté a todos los que me dejaron y son miembros de aquí. Gracias a quienes me han leído y no me han dejado review - aunque me gustaría que lo hagan, en serio, me hace sentir que todo esto vale la pena. **

**Acá actualizo, es un capítulo poco interesante, lo reconozco. Pero bueno, dos cosas que les recomiendo: Presten atención a la conversación entre Frank y Luna, a la reacción de Kori al final del capítulo y a la aparición de nuevos personajes. Saludos a todos! Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**2**

**Pequeños cambios.**

**-**Juro que pensé que hoy perdíamos a Gar-le dije a Frank mientras volvíamos a casa. Kori y Dick dormían en el asiento trasero. Al final de la velada, ambos habían terminado en tal estado de ebriedad que habían bailado el "Aserejé" con una coordinación envidiable- teniendo en cuenta el estado de ebriedad- parados en la mesa donde todos habíamos cenado previamente. La escena culminó en tragedia cuando Dick quiso darle una vuelta a Kori y ésta terminó volando por los cielos- por segunda vez en la noche- y cayendo sobre un enorme charco de lodo.

Pero el verdadero problema vino después, cuando hubo que decidir quién se encargaría de llevar a la ebria pareja a sus respectivos hogares para asegurarse que terminaran a salvo. La disputa fue resuelta con un juego de piedra, papel o tijera que tuvo cinco rounds disputados entre su padre y su tío Benjamin. A partir de esa noche, su padre comprendió porqué yo siempre elijo piedra cuando juego a ese juego.

Era una suerte que ninguno de nosotros estudiase Relaciones Internacionales. ¿Imaginan a los grandes embajadores y representantes resolviendo bombardear o no un país en el Consejo de Seguridad jugando al piedra, papel o tijera?

De todos modos creo que la toma de decisiones no es muy diferente en realidad. En fin. Terminamos llevándolos nosotros, más bien Frank en un desmedido esfuerzo, luchando contra las dos copas de vino que se había tomado (su padre nunca lo reconocerá, pero es bastante playito) y el cansancio que tenía encima. Había estado estudiando toda la mañana y durante aquella semana para uno de los finales más importantes que rindió. Inclusive había bajado de peso por los nervios. Verlo así fue lo que me había hecho decidir irme con él, en vez de irme con Tara y Benjamin, en caso de que necesitara dejar el volante por un minuto.

Su padre se sonrió de lado ante mi comentario.

-¿No te parece que Garfield ya está en condiciones para lidiar con las rabietas de Roth?- Comentó, volviéndose hacia mí un segundo para regalarme una sonrisa de frente.

-Rachel- Lo corregí yo.

-Bueno, es lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo. Roth puede ser su padre, su madre, su hermana, su…

-Sí, sí. Su perro, su cuis, su gallinero, lo que sea. Vos me entendiste, no me vengás con el control léxico de siempre…

-¿Cómo evitarlo si estudio Letras?

-Luna… No empecés.

-Bueno- Me reí. Su padre se mordió el labio, de la misma manera que lo hace cuando alguno de ustedes le gana en un juego de cartas o cuando no le viene una buena mano en el póker. Ese es el gesto que hace cuando tiene las condiciones para ganar, pero no puede ganar el juego.

-Es muy loco que vayan a casarse.

-¿Te parece que se sentirá lo mismo cuando nos casemos?- El auto frenó de golpe porque otro auto se cruzó de repente en nuestro camino. Frank aprovechó la pausa para mirarme de frente.

-¿Nos casemos?- Repitió riendo nervioso. Me sentí desnuda frente a una multitud. Había metido la pata.

-Sí… ¿Nunca lo pensaste?- El auto volvió a avanzar.

-No, bueno… No es que no te quiera en mi vida, Luna, pero creo que somos muy jóvenes para andar pensando en esas cosas ahora.

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca hablaste de esto después de acostarte con alguna de tus conquistas en el secundario?- Le espeté, sonriéndome de lado. Su padre siguió camino sin inmutarse y esa paz me perturbó.

-No, no te lo voy a negar. A las mujeres les encanta creer que uno ve, en el sentido místico de la palabra, un futuro seguro con ellas- Contestó calmado.-. Pero con vos es distinto porque sí me importás. – Su padre tiene ese maldito don de decir cosas importantes sin hacer ningún gesto que haga referencia a que lo que me está diciendo es importante. Nunca podría ser actor, apuesto lo que sea a que le diría "te amo" a su coprotagonista mientras corta una planta, sin mirarla a la cara. Y la planta que estaría cortando tendría más sentimiento que él al hablar.

Pero tras tres años sumados a cómo habíamos empezado a salir en el secundario, yo ya había aprendido bastante sobre cómo descifrar a su padre y cómo hablaba él cuando las cosas le importaban y cuando no le importaban. Claro está que eso no quitaba que me resultara molesto que no me dijera las cosas con cierto tinte de emoción, aunque sea en la mirada.

-Por lo tanto, no quisiera mentirte descaradamente como hacía con esas chicas. A vos te quiero retener por mucho tiempo más.- Me sonrió cuando el auto se detuvo en un semáforo. Kori lanzó un grito dormida y se avalanzó sobre Dick que la abrazaba con el brazo por encima de los hombros.

-¿"Mucho tiempo más" implica necesariamente un futuro?- De nuevo quería meterme en el charco de barro donde se había caído Kori. ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacer preguntas incómodas?

-Estamos en el futuro- Repuso Frank con calma. –. Hace tres años empezamos esto con éste mismo criterio, o al menos eso hice yo- Explicó.-, y acá estamos: a punto de ver a nuestros primeros amigos casarse.

-No me estás respondiendo.

-Claro que te estoy respondiendo. – El auto se detuvo en otro semáforo y Frank despegó los ojos del camino por primera vez en el trayecto para mirarme mientras me hablaba. – Tal vez no es la respuesta que vos querés, pero no significa que no sea válida. Quizá no me estás formulando bien la pregunta…

-Mierda, no me jodés cuando me decís que es molesto que te haga el control léxico- Su padre soltó una de sus típicas y estruendosas carcajadas ante mi comentario malhumorado. Me crucé de brazos y miré para otro lado. - . A lo que yo voy… ¿Alguna vez nos casaremos?

-No sé, Luna. No sé. No sé si vamos a llegar sanos y salvos a nuestra casa, si Dick no me va a vomitar el auto- Le vomitó el auto, pero ya llegaremos a eso.-, si Kori no va a querer iniciar una pelea estando ebria- Inició una pelea- , no sé si voy a aprobar mi final del Viernes… No sé nada de lo que nos pueda pasar, Luna.- El auto siguió su rumbo. Permanecí con los brazos cruzados, en señal de disconformidad con la respuesta que había recibido.

Por más que moría por dentro de lloverlo a preguntas, me contuve de forma olímpica y dije la segunda mentira más grande de mi vida:

-Tenés razón, es muy pronto para pensar en eso ahora.

Sonrió mirando hacia el camino y el resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que llegamos a la casa de Dick, que era la primera parada del recorrido.

Todavía no he sabido definir con certeza qué fue lo peor que pasó a partir de aquel momento: si el vómito de Dick porque despertó de repente y no pudo contenerlo a tiempo, el hecho de que le vomitara el auto que su abuelo le había confiado a su padre por tan sólo cuarta vez desde que tenía la licencia de conducir; o el irremediable golpe que Kori me dio en la cara tras despertar de repente, ver a su hombre destrozado y creer que eran víctimas de un asalto.

Creo que, con la experiencia que ya poseen, no necesitan que les explique el grado de cólera que demostraba en su cara Frank en aquel preciso instante. Dudó entre abalanzarse sobre Dick por haberle vomitado el auto o en golpear a Kori por haberme pegado. Gracias a Dios eligió a Dick.

-¡MI AUTO, LA PUTA MADRE!

Pero Dick estaba fuera de sí. Miraba a Frank como si fuese un espejismo, con los ojos entre cerrados. Debatiéndose mentalmente si ese esbelto muchacho que se alzaba frente a él, lo zarandeaba y lo puteaba era real.

-Frank, creo que si lo zarandeás va a vomitar todavía más…- Susurré yo sobándome la mejilla, intentando calmar el dolor del puñetazo que Kori me había dado. Frank se volvió a mí para contestarme y fue en ése momento en que notó el golpe en mi mejilla.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Kori creyó que la estaban asaltando…

-¡PERO PENDEJOS DE MIERDA, ES QUE NO SE PUEDEN PONERSE EN PEDO SIN MOLESTAR A NADIE! ¡AHORA VA A VER ESA COLORADA DE CUART…!

-Frank, estoy bien. Calmate. Bajemos a Dick, limpiemos el vómito y vayámonos, ¿dale?-Frank me miró unos segundos, debatiéndose entre el angelito y diablito que todos tenemos dentro. Suspiró mientras seguía sosteniendo a Dick del cuello de la camisa.

-Está bien.-Y de un tirón bajó a Dick y lo llevó abrazado hasta la puerta de su casa, para entrar con la llave (porque Frank tenía llave de la casa de Dick, sí mis queridos) y dejarlo en su habitación. Pasados unos minutos, volvió y retomamos viaje.

-Pelirroja puta- Le dijo Frank a Kori al subirse al auto, sabiendo que ella no podía oírlo porque su estado de ebriedad la tenía sometida a un sueño casi inconsciente, con algunos sobresaltos. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, mientras me sobaba la mejilla donde Kori me había golpeado.

-Al menos no me rompió un diente- Repuse mirándolo a Frank. Su padre me miró con un gesto de desprecio característico suyo.

-No me hagás hablar porque freno el auto y le rompo la cara a ella… ¿Cómo te va a pegar así?

-Frank, está ebria. Cuando íbamos al secundario había que sacarla del boliche cada vez que se terminaba el litro de cerveza.

-¡No se justifica!

-No la justifico- Repliqué, sin perder la calma.- Simplemente te explico la sensibilidad de Kori respecto a las bebidas alcohólicas.

Frank resopló y frenó en un semáforo que encendía su luz roja.

-Si alguna vez tenemos un hijo- Comenzó, hablando con los dientes apretados- o tengo un hijo y sigo siendo amigo de Dick, porque no sé yo, pero éste maldito hijo de puta seguro se casa con esta colorada de mierda, quiero que me recuerdes jamás, y con jamás quiero decir JAMÁS- puso un énfasis especial en la palabra- lo dejaré al cuidado de ésta loca. Jamás. Te nombro guardiana del deber, Luna Ertorback. – No pude más y comencé a reír. -¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te hablo en serio!

-Y así fue como Cleopatra y Julio César comenzaron su romance, el cual detuvo la guerra entre los tres hermanos por la posesión del trono de Egipto- recitaba el profesor Nitts, con sus elocuentes ojos azules en aquella clase de Historia Antigua. -. ¿Quieren saber cómo se detuvo? Digamos que, misteriosamente, luego de la consolidación de éste romance concebido como uno de los más fogosos de la historia, el hermano de Cleopatra falleció en circunstancias extrañas. Algunos dicen que fue obra de la propia Cleopatra y de su ambición de poder. Otros dicen que el César, en un símbolo de amor interminable a su amada, lo mandó a matar para deshacerse de su malestar. Cualquier enfoque que decidan darle ustedes no le resta poesía en lo más mínimo, porque en sí, éste es uno de los romances más poéticos de la historia.

Era absolutamente imposible no salir de una clase del profesor Nitts con una sonrisa en los labios. La alegría que él tenía de dar clases era tan inmensa que se contagiaba a cada uno de sus alumnos. No era muy alto, de cabello canoso, piel blanca y unos enormes e incandescentes ojos azules. De mirada elocuente y gestos de igual calibre, un apasionado por lo que hacía. A éste hombre le debo muchas cosas que hizo en mí, sin saberlo él: mi pasión por la historia, mi decisión de dar clases en la universidad y sobre todo, el saber que la carrera no te limita a un solo campo, sino que te abre puertas a muchos. Más de los que podemos imaginar.

Fue un día que salí renovada de una de esas clases cuando nuestro mundo comenzó a cambiar imperceptiblemente.

Me calcé los auriculares apenas salí del aula y me dirigí al departamento, armando mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese día. Cuando me dispuse a elegir una canción de mi celular, fue que me percaté de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Frank y fue entonces cuando recordé que ése día era el día de su complicado examen. Me apresuré a llamarlo para saber cómo le había ido.

-Me fue bien… Aprobé. Ya puedo volver a dormir- Contestó su padre del otro lado de la línea, con la voz que pone alguien que cuenta una anécdota que casi lo llevó a la tumba.

-¡Te felicito! ¡Genial! No te atendí porque estaba en clase, pero me alegro mucho…

-Sí, ya sé, me imaginé. Luego de llamarte cinco veces, llamé a Kori y me dijo que estabas en clase.

-_¡Dejala un rato y dame bola a mí que me tenés abandonado!-_Los reclamos de Dick desde el fondo me sacaron una sonrisa ese día.

-Andá, tu novia te está llamando…- Dije sonriéndome.

-Sí, sí. Esto de la bigamia me está matando, un día de estos voy a tener que decidirme entre uno de ustedes dos…- Repuso Frank muy seriamente.

-Cuando decidas, acordate de mi pijama de conejitos, por favor y de cómo me queda.- Respondí.

-Eso te da varios puntos… Pero Dick hace unas pizzas caseras para chuparse los dedos…

_-¡En tu cara Ertorback!-_De nuevo, la voz de Dick en el fondo. Rompí a reír en medio de la calle, y entonces recordé que tenía que sacar unas fotocopias en la universidad, así que comencé a volver sobre mis pasos mientras caminaba con el celular en la mano.

-Bueno, tengo que colgar… - Dijo Frank un poco nervioso.- Gracias por todo, te quiero.

-Yo también- Contesté en un gesto automático, chequeando los autos para cruzar la calle, sin procesar demasiado lo que su padre me decía. Silencio. Había cortado.

Cuando llegué a la fotocopiadora de la facultad, me precipité sobre el dispenser de números de papel y saqué uno. 69. Pensé en todas las bromas que Víctor y Garfield serían capaces de hacer al respecto si hubieran estado ahí conmigo esperando y me surgieron unas ganas incontenibles de tomarme una cerveza con ellos, como acostumbrábamos hacer de vez en cuando. El pequeño cubículo estaba atestado de gente que pedía por cosas distintas. Paseé la mirada en busca de algún compañero que fuese a pedir las mismas fotocopias que yo, pero no tuve éxito. Me apoyé contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y los auriculares puestos, mientras acomodaba las cosas de mi gigantesca carpeta forrada con historietas de Mafalda.

Siempre que releía los chistes del gran dibujante argentino, recordaba mi antiguo sueño de ser dibujante de historietas. Aquel del que estaba tan convencida hasta que su padre me rompió el corazón por primera vez. Sonreí. Todo pasa por algo.

Fue en esa ambición por ordenar mi habitual desorden de papeles y apuntes en que se me cayeron varias hojas, haciendo que la multitud de alumnos que habitaba la fotocopia en aquel entonces, se volviera para mirar a la idiota que había dejado caer un sinfín de papeles.

Irónico que el caos comenzara con un intento de ordenar un poco mis cosas.

Me precipité sobre mis apuntes para recogerlos y fue entonces cuando una mano desconocida comenzó a ayudarme también.

-Gracias- Dije levantando la mirada para ver la cara de mi salvador. Unos enormes ojos verdes me observaron mientras una melena rubia se asomaba a hacerles marco.

-De nada- Me sonrió. – Soy Jericho, estoy en quinto de Letras y Filosofía.

-Soy Luna, yo estoy en tercero- Le extendí una mano para darle un apretón de manos. El chico me miró desconfiado en un principio, ya que la gente normal no saluda así, pero luego de escasos segundos me correspondió en el apretón.

- Así que Mafalda, ¿eh? – Dijo observando mi carpeta y luego volviendo la mirada a mi rostro.

- Sí, me gusta mucho. Todo lo que respecta a Quino me parece genial.

-Y lo es. Quino no solamente obra fantásticamente con sus dibujos, sino que mayormente lo hace con sus palabras.

-¡Exacto! Pero la mayoría de la gente se detiene inevitablemente en la historieta.

-Eso es porque subestiman el poder de las palabras…

-Y por eso estamos acá, ¿No?- Dije sonriéndole. Jericho me devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía una linda sonrisa.

-Creí que para eso teníamos abogados- Nos echamos a reír.

-Sesenta y nueve- llamó la chica del mostrador. Me precipité a la mesada que había por mostrador y pedí las fotocopias que necesitaba, mientras el otro empleado llamaba al setenta, número que curiosamente tenía Jericho. Ambos pagamos al mismo tiempo y salimos de allí a la par.

-Así que, Luna, ¿No? ¿Qué materias estás cursando de tercero?

-Todas.

-Ah, la llevás al día…- Dijo extrañado. – Eso no es muy común que digamos, es bastante admirable…

-No es tan complicado- Jericho no tenía porqué enterarse de mis noches de desvelo y de mis crisis pre final que Kori debía soportar. -. Vos estás en quinto, eso es fascinante.

-Sí, pero yo me atrasé un año… Viajé a Europa a estudiar unas runas, y bueno… Perdí El hilo de las clases…

-Wow, supongo que a todos nos pasaría lo mismo- Repuse, asombrada por esa experiencia.

- A todos los locos por las letras nos pasaría lo mismo… Intentá convencer a un contador para un viaje de esos, vas a ver que mucha gracia no le hace.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Mi novio estudia para ser contador y ya me imagino las mil quejas que objetaría para que no hiciéramos ése viaje…- Regla número uno de cualquier relación: Nunca critiquen a su pareja frente a alguien del sexo opuesto que está siendo sospechosamente amable con ustedes, mis niños. Y con ésta historia aprenderán porqué.

-Ah… Tenés novio- Dijo Jericho, frenando en seco mientras caminábamos. Luego siguió el paso. Pero yo estaba tan entusiasmada por lo que me había contado que fui incapaz de notar ese gesto. - ¿Y hace cuánto que estás con él?

-Tres años… Bah, dos años y diez meses, pero ya nos conocíamos de antes.- Sonreí al recordar aquel gran último año del secundario. - ¿Vos estás de novio?

-No, no… Yo terminé una relación complicada hace poco y bueno, necesito tiempo para pensar ahora. – Contestó con un aire melancólico.- ¿Nos tomamos un café?

-No debería- Repuse mirando la hora en mi reloj. - . Ya estoy bastante retrasada, pero estoy segura de que no faltara oportunidad. – Jericho me sonrió un tanto decepcionado.

-Sí, tenés razón. Es una facultad demasiado grande para algunas cosas, pero muy pequeña para otras. Nos vemos, Luna. Que tengas un lindo día- Se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente del bar.

Y ahí comenzó mi perdición.

Llegué al departamento y me encontré con una Kori muy ensimismada en una gigantesca escultura de yeso. Se notaba que recién la empezaba porque todavía no se podía determinar qué mierda estaba esculpiendo.

-Llamó Frank, dijo que le fue bien- Dijo Kori automáticamente, sin dejar su trabajo, al oír que yo entraba. Porque cuando llevás suficiente tiempo viviendo con una persona, dejás de decir "Hola" cada vez que llegás y te limitás a lo importante.

-Ya sé, me llamó a mí también. ¿Almorzaste?

-No, recién me levanto- Eran las 13.45, pero Kori cursaba de noche, y como la mayoría de las noches Dick la pasaba a buscar por la facultad para ir a comer algo o tomarse un café, solía acostarse pasadas las tres de la mañana. El régimen de sueño de su tía era muy peculiar. Había días en los que estaba tan acelerada que limpiaba todo el departamento, ordenaba su placard, estudiaba dos unidades de una materia y cenaba temprano y sin mí para seguir estudiando de noche. Y también tenía sus días en los que se levantaba a las doce del mediodía, almorzaba y luego dormía desde las dos de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche. Ésta combinación tenía como consecuencia el peor de los insomnios para mi colorada compañera.

Era en aquellas noches en las que aprovechábamos para llamar a Abby o intentar contactar a Tara, aprovechando la diferencia de horario de donde quiera que se encontrase nuestra rubia amiga.

-Bueno, ¿Comés conmigo o viene alguien más?

-Mmm, capaz que viene Dick a las tres…

-Kori, ya son casi las dos y recién te levantás, además lo viste anoche…- La regañé, mientras tomaba un poco de té helado.

-Bueno, mamá Luna…- Resopló Kori, bajándose de su escultura. – Es que lo extraño… ¿Acaso es pecado extrañar? No hay nostalgia peor que extrañar a alguien que tenés a tu lado y saber que nunca, nunca lo podrás tocar…

-Ese intento soso de García Marquez no te servirá conmigo- Le reproché. Kori se rió nerviosamente y corrió a abrazarme persuasivamente. -. No me molesta que venga Dick, pero te lo digo por vos… Siento que estás dejando las cosas un poco tiradas…

-¡Pfff! ¿Yo? Vamos, Luna. Si hay alguien loco por su carrera, ésa soy yo. Que no te quepa duda alguna.- Repuso mi amiga rápidamente, un tanto nerviosa. Alcé una ceja mientras cerraba la heladera.

-Está bien, si vos decís…- Por alguna razón, le faltaba algo en esa respuesta.

Ya habíamos hablado muchas veces sobre cómo nos sentíamos respecto a nuestras carreras y a la vida que llevábamos. En general, el balance era siempre positivo, de hecho el de Kori era siempre más positivo que el mío. No es que ella fuese una persona conformista, pero era simplemente feliz con lo que tenía porque era lo que siempre había querido, y no se sentía para nada errada, más bien al contrario: Por primera vez, desde que su equipo le había sido arrebatado en nuestro último año escolar, desde que había elegido su carrera por su cuenta, tenía el novio que quería y vivía en donde le gustaba, Kori se sentía plena. Se sentía completa.

Pero justamente a esa respuesta de aquel momento le faltaba esa plenitud característica de ella. Le faltaba ese empuje infrenable típico de mi amiga. Pero decidí no ahondar en el tema y me convencí de que seguramente era yo que estaba muy cansada la que notaba algo raro. Así que, luego de que almorzamos, esperé despierta la llegada de Dick y me fui a dormir una siesta.

Sin darnos cuenta, ya éramos presa de los cambios.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! jajajaja, ¿me extrañaron? supongo que no. Gracias por leer!**

**With Love,**

**Cook**


	3. Un pichón en un nido de culebras

**Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y a todos aquellos que me siguen y no tienen cuenta, me encantaría que me dejen un review para saber que lo leen y sino bueno, seguiré con mi fiel séquito de lectoras jajaja. Muchas gracias de verdad. **

**Éste capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Me gusta mucho como caracteriza a una de las merodeadoras en especial, y bueno, obvio, dejo de enfocarme en Luna jajaja. Acá es cuando las cosas ya comienzan a complicarse... En fin, dejo de adelantarles cosas y las dejo leer. **

**Muchos besos! Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**3**

**Un pichón en un nido de culebras.**

**A** Tara le gustaba desaparecer. Ella disfrutaba de su ausencia prolongada en nuestras vidas para luego reaparecer con un sinfín de historias y una innumerable cantidad de anécdotas de lo más particulares respecto a los lugares que había visitado y las personas que había conocido.

Sus historias variaban en contenido de manera asombrosa. A veces comenzaba con un relato tranquilo, por ejemplo, el relato de la visita sorpresa que quisieron hacerle a un viejo productor de cine en su quinta privada, con la esperanza de que esto lo entusiasmara lo suficiente como para volver a producir. Esa historia terminó con la huida de Tara, dos camarógrafos y un periodista corriendo por su vida, tras la reacción violenta del viejo productor, quien al ver intrusos en su hogar no dudó en perseguirlos con una escopeta. Tara se enteró, meses después, que el productor no era el productor en sí, sino su hijo. Que éste tenía demencia senil y vivía solo y el productor había muerto meses antes de que ellos decidieran "sorprenderlo" en su casa. Y que su muerte no había sido difundida porque el viejo apreciaba mucho su privacidad y había dejado estrictas instrucciones de que no se comunicara su muerte en ningún medio de comunicación. Cuando Tara se enteró de esto y me telefoneó aquel Martes lluvioso de Octubre para contármelo, no pudo más que decirme:

− Qué loco, ¿No?

La forma en la que Tara se desvanecía por meses y luego reaparecía inesperadamente, convirtiéndose en presa segura de todas las miradas y siendo sus historias foco de atención de todos los oídos, me aterraba. Su forma de vivir comiéndose al mundo antes de que éste se la comiera a ella podía asegurarle el éxito en la gran pantalla y como modelo, pero a mi modo de ver, jamás podría llenarla como persona. Yo tenía la teoría de que Tara no era feliz con nada de lo que hacía, y por eso se metía en problemas constantemente, como para revalorar lo que tenía. Para replantear su vida y darle el curso que se le apeteciera.

O bien, ella era feliz con lo que hacía, sólo que su estilo de vida jamás, jamás de los jamases sería compatible con el que yo había elegido para mí. O al menos eso pensaba yo en aquel entonces.

Pero lo más llamativo de sus desapariciones, es que éstas se tornaban cortas siempre que Tara tenía alguna crisis. A veces se iba con la promesa de viajar a Milán y quedarse allí cuatro meses, y terminaba volviendo al mes y medio, porque había peleado con Benjamín y no podían compartir cuarto ni verse las caras siquiera durante el desayuno. Nunca olvidaré aquella vez que nos contó que se iba a París por un mes para celebrar su segundo, primero o nulo aniversario con Benjamín, y ni siquiera llegó a tomar el vuelo, porque se dio cuenta de que, aunque se iban para celebrar el tiempo compartido, no estaba segura de poder pasar tanto tiempo viéndolo únicamente a él, las veinticuatro horas del día.

La relación de Tara con Benjamín tenía altibajos, obviamente, pero éstos no eran como los de cualquier relación. Cada vez que Tara peleaba con Benjamin, significaba guerra. Y cuando digo guerra, mis niños, es que era la guerra. Nunca vi a una persona ser tan cruel con otra y a la vez quererla tanto. Y no lo digo sólo por Tara, lo digo también por su bendito tío el supermodelo.

Resultó ser que nuestra rubia amiga no era la única con carácter fuerte. Benjamín tenían una gran predisposición para satisfacer los caprichos de Tara la mayoría del rato, pero si un día se le chiflaba el moño y simplemente no quería pagarle la cena – a pesar de que la hubiese invitado a salir él – no se la pagaba. Y Tara, que nunca se había destacado por su paciencia, no se lo perdonaba. La escena culminaba en una Tara enfadada, que no escuchaba ni de peros ni razones y le arrojaba a Benjamín – directo a la cara – un plato de la más fina porcelana inglesa. Gracias a Dios, casi siempre – porque un par de veces Benjamín no fue tan hábil – él lograba esquivarlo. Pero lo cierto es que ella nunca aguardaba a ver el resultado final: Arrojaba el plato directo a su objetivo, giraba sobre sus talones y salía del lugar.

Lo que siempre era igual era el resultado final: un período de estadía junto a nosotras. Y claro. Tara conocía mucha gente además de nosotras en la ciudad y que estaría dispuesta a darle alojamiento, pero valoraba demasiado su intimidad en cuestión de hábitos y personalidad como para exponerse ante cualquiera. Esa es la mayor de sus virtudes y he de ponderársela siempre: no es fácil ser auténtico en el mundo de la farándula, mucho menos cuando constantemente te tenés que disfrazar de otra persona. Así que, nos gustara o no, que Tara llegara a nuestra puerta con un gran bolso, una pequeña cartera, una valija gigante, o simplemente con las manos vacías porque "se acababa de pelear en la puerta del edificio y había insultado hasta el portero y su madre como para poder entrar y tomar sus cosas", no siempre significaban buenas noticias.

Al principio, como las peleas se repetían bastante seguido, intentamos convencerla entre todas- Rachel y Abby en video conferencia por Skype de por medio – de que dejara a Benjamín y se consiguiera a otro chico. Era entonces cuando ella objetaba que lo amaba y que era el único hombre que le había importado en la vida, y no quería renunciar a él, porque era perfecto con virtudes y defectos. O, si, por el contrario, estaba muy enfadada, se excusaba diciendo que no podía dejarlo porque para dejarlo tendría que verlo de nuevo y verlo de nuevo le desagradaba demasiado, así que lo mejor sería esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.

Pero Benjamín no era un tipo pollerudo. Tara tampoco era una dominada. Así que ni Benjamín era siempre el primero en llamar, ni Tara era siempre la primera en dar el brazo a torcer. Con las chicas llevábamos la cuenta de quién había cedido más veces que el otro, pero nos perdimos luego de que Tara hizo un viaje con Benjamín de dos meses a Europa y no se le permitió volver antes de lo previsto porque tenía una sesión de fotos obligatoria con un importante fotógrafo. Entonces, según sus palabras, peleaban cada día y se reconciliaban cada día, pero jamás se molestó en detallar quién llamaba a quién, de modo que perdimos la cuenta.

Pero después del año y medio, sin declararse novios aún y sin llevar cuenta ni día de su aniversario, Tara y Benjamín habían reducido mucho su nivel de peleas. Ella había madurado bastante tras conocer muchas visiones oscuras del modelaje y él había aprendido a quererla tal cual era, de la misma manera que la queríamos nosotras: inestable y caprichosa. Vulnerable, pero fuerte. Delgada pero imponente. Así era Tara y así sería siempre.

Hasta el día de hoy, haciendo ya más de quince años que están juntos y se conocen, ellos no llevan la cuenta concreta de cuánto llevan como pareja. Y aunque están casados, todavía no se animan a decir que son una pareja. Pero sí se animan a decir que se aman y se quieren solamente entre ellos y para ellos. Una clase de afecto que trasciende barreras y es comprendido por ellos nada más.

Definitivamente, es una clase de cariño que jamás, jamás entenderé. Pero siempre he sostenido que lo importante es que las personas adecuadas estén al tanto de la situación que les compete. Y podría decirse que ellos lo están… Hoy, al menos.

Pero esta realidad es la de hoy, para aquel entonces, cuando teníamos entre veinte y veintiún años y una vez que Rachel ya se había comprometido, las cosas entre Benjamín y Tara estaban bastante tranquilas pero seguían con su característica inestabilidad. Aquel Jueves de Septiembre, dos meses después de que Rachel se había comprometido, nos encontrábamos dando vueltas en la ciudad junto a la futura novia en busca de su vestido de bodas. Tara brillaba por su ausencia y desconocíamos de su paradero, pero confiábamos en que se comunicaría de alguna manera para participar de la elección del vestido. O no.

Estábamos por entrar en la tercera tienda cuando un individuo rubio nos cerró el paso con sus enormes valijas y una capelina en su cabeza que desentonaba totalmente con el clima que teníamos en aquel entonces, que era más bien fresco y sin demasiado sol.

− ¿Tara?−Balbuceó Kori mirándola extrañada. − ¿Qué te pasó?

Nuestra amiga estaba más delgada que antes - si es que eso era posible. Estaba vestida con shorts, una camisa transparente sin mangas, zapatos de taco alto y la infaltable capelina. En resumen: estábamos en pleno otoño, con los primeros fríos del invierno y nuestra amiga estaba vestida como para irse al Caribe. No es que la ropa le quedara mal, más bien al contrario: le quedaba tan bien que hasta dudamos un momento si las desubicadas no éramos nosotras en vez de ella. Siendo modelo y estando completamente informada de todas las tendencias, era inusual que Tara se vistiera de forma desubicada en alguna ocasión.

Pero sumando a su look extraño para el día que acontecía, nuestra amiga estaba despeinada, sin maquillar y temblaba notoriamente. Cruzó por mi mente la idea de que estuviese sufriendo algún trastorno alimenticio, pero luego recordé que si existe alguien que ama la comida y que definitivamente no puede parar de comer, ese ser es su tía Tara. ¿O por qué creen que siempre hay tres bandejas de Lemon Pie en sus cumpleaños, mis niños y nunca sobra nada?

Tara no dijo nada. Se mantuvo impasible. Nos abrazó a modo de saludo y entró junto con nosotras y sus valijas a la tienda. Una vez adentro, se quitó la capelina y abrió su valija para buscar un par de jeans largos y un saco de hilo liviano, más acorde al día. Entró a un probador y salió ya arreglada. Tomó asiento en esos bancos gigantes que hay en las tiendas de vestidos para que la gente espere y esperó a que Rachel saliera con el primer vestido que se probaba. Durante el transcurso de la tarde se mostró pacífica y serena, limitándose a opinar con su característica visión de modelo, sin dejar de lado sus observaciones típicas y rebeldes, pero sin revelar el misterio de sus valijas ni de su vestimenta inadecuada.

Abrió la boca para explicar eso cuando paramos en un bar para tomar un café y descansar de las tiendas. Lo dijo tranquila y sin que se lo preguntasen, como quien anuncia una buena noticia.

− Me separé de Benjamín. − Recuerdo que yo estaba sentada a su lado y fue como si el temblor que ella sentía hacía unas horas se me hubiera pasado a mí. Kori, que estaba por comer una cucharada de _cheesecake_, dejó caer el contenido de la cuchara al plato nuevamente, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

− ¿Qué? −Lo dijimos las tres tan perfectamente a coro que parecía ensayado. Tara tomó un sorbo de su _latte_ y prosiguió.

− No estoy más con Benjamín. Definitivo. Desde hoy y para siempre y nunca, nunca más.

− Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? − Preguntó Rachel mientras revolvía su té y miraba a Tara a los ojos, como intentando leerla.

− Benjamín me pegó.

− ¿QUÉ? −Esta vez fue más enérgico, e inclusive Kori golpeó la mesa, haciendo que algunas personas se volvieran a nuestra mesa. Tara rió suavemente.

− En serio, ¿A ustedes les parece que ese mequetrefe sería capaz de ponerme un dedo encima? Moriría en mis manos antes de poder llegar a mi cuerpito − Repuso Tara antes de darle otro sorbo a su _latte_. − No, nos peleamos porque no queremos lo mismo. Es así de simple. Yo quiero A y él quiere B y así nunca vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

− Tara, vos sabés todo lo que yo te quiero −Comenzó Kori mirándola a los ojos fijamente. – y sabés que esto te lo digo únicamente porque te quiero pero… ¿No te parece que, si realmente no quisieran lo mismo, te hubieras dado cuenta en las primeras… No sé, ciento quince peleas?

− Kori, la gente cambia constantemente. Hoy nos peleamos por algo en lo que mañana estaremos de acuerdo. Y llegamos a un punto en que no queremos lo mismo. Él quiere A y yo quiero B.

− A ver, ¿A qué llamás A y B? – Rachel quiso llegar al fondo del asunto. – Porque es obvio que estás enfatizando una diferencia bastante puntual acá. Tiene que ser algo bastante concreto para que te haya hecho hacer click así tan de repente, después de tres años de idas y venidas tan extremas.

− Vamos, no eran tan extremas −Se defendió nuestra loca amiga.

− ¿Ah no? − Repuse yo claramente ofendida. − ¿Y aquella vez que Benjamín vino borracho a declararte su amor y entró, sabe Dios como, a mi cuarto a las tres de la mañana, se acostó junto a mí y comenzó a abrazarme?

− Ya te dije que tendrías que haberte hecho la tonta y dejarlo que siga. Realmente es muy bueno haciendo….

− No quiero saber en qué es bueno − Le espeté rápidamente, poniéndole una mano en la cara. −. Pero ustedes no eran la clase de personas que esperaban a que se enfríen las cosas para solucionar los problemas.

− Sí, son bastante… particulares. −Añadió Kori.

− Son unos locos de mierda − Sintetizó Rachel. −. Vos que cada vez que te enojabas, le tirabas algo por la cabeza y él con esos comportamientos bipolares. Lo único que me sorprende acá, no es que se hayan separado, sino que tenés muy concretizado el porqué de la separación. – Tomó un sorbo de su té – Ver orden entre semejante despelote, en una cuestión importante, me llama la atención. Y más viniendo de vos, sin ofender.

− No me ofendés, mi querida. Después de todo, te vas a casar con el hombre que yo desvirgué. Deberías decirme cosas peores y sin embargo acá estamos, compartiendo la mesa, siendo amigas – Rachel la fulminó con la mirada. Yo me sentí clara y notoriamente incómoda. Tara terminó su latte con una paz envidiable. −. Ah, ¿No te había contado?

− Mierda que sos puta… − Dijo Rachel tranquilamente. Tara soltó una carcajada.

− A mucha honra. – Respondió Tara tranquilamente. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Kori y yo intercambiamos una mirada de angustia.

− En fin, muy bonita tu distracción sobre el pasado sexual de mi futuro marido, pero dejá de escaparte y contanos qué es lo que te pasa. – Una vez que Rachel dijo esto sin perturbación alguna, entendí que no había rencores ni tensiones de las cuales preocuparse.

Tara suspiró prolongadamente y permaneció callada unos segundos mientras veía a la gente pasar por la calle.

− Es que… Benjamín me propuso matrimonio.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Lo estuvieron ensayando? − Inquirió Tara, ya molesta. Rachel, Kori y yo intercambiamos miradas de asombro ante lo que nuestra amiga acababa de revelarnos.

− Por favor, continuá − pidió Kori, mirándola con preocupación. Tara volvió a suspirar.

− No fue mucho después de que Garfield te propuso a vos – Explicó Tara, dirigiéndose a Rachel con la mirada. −. Benjamín dijo que se sentía muy contento con todos ustedes y conmigo, por supuesto… Y que por lo tanto no veía motivos para seguir postergándolo.

− ¿Y vos qué le dijiste? − Tara me miró con los ojos vidriosos y yo imaginé su respuesta. – Por favor, decime que no lo hiciste…

− Yo le dije que no quería casarme con él.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa ante la respuesta de Tara. A pesar del relato de nuestra amiga, ninguna podía comprender muy bien en qué se relacionaba eso con su atropellada aparición aquella tarde. Al ver que Tara no continuaba con el relato, Kori hizo la valiente pregunta que tanto Rachel como yo ya habíamos formulado en nuestras cabezas.

− ¿Cómo que no querías casarte con él? − Tara suspiró por tercera vez desde que había comenzado a contarnos la historia. Se notaba que no era algo fácil de explicar para nuestra rubia amiga.

− Porque yo no me quiero casar nunca con nadie. – Explicó. – No tengo deseos de formar una familia. Ese cuento típico americano de la familia formada por un par de padres perfectos con dos hijos preciosos es algo en lo que nunca creeré. Y definitivamente, es algo de lo que no quiero formar parte.

− Pero Tara… Vos fuiste alguna vez una niñita de una familia americana típica… Es decir, todos lo fuimos− Como siempre, mis niños, su hábil madre metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Tara me sonrió tristemente.

− No, Luni, esa habrás sido vos. O todas ustedes, pero yo no. Yo me crié en un nido de culebras siendo un pobre pichón y por eso hoy soy lo que soy. Por eso no me quiero casar, porque no creo en el matrimonio. No creo que dos personas puedan amarse para toda la vida y que eso no se convierta nunca, en algún punto, en algo meramente carnal, que solamente pueda ser mantenido por la saciedad del deseo sexual. – Mientras explicaba esto miraba a Rachel como pidiéndole disculpas por estar, básicamente, quebrantándole la ilusión del matrimonio. Kori y yo la observábamos sin poder creer lo que nuestra amiga decía. – Yo no creo que un bebé sea una bendición, yo creo que un bebé siempre es sinónimo de problemas. Un bebé siempre implica gastos, paciencia, horas sin dormir, nueve meses de verte y sentirte incómoda en todo momento… − Al decir esto, una lágrima surcó su mejilla. Kori, que estaba sentada frente a ella, extendió una de sus manos con el fin de apretar la mano que Tara tenía sobre la mesa, en clara señal de apoyo. Tara le regaló una sonrisa llena de dolor. – Y casarme implicaría prometerle a Benjamín todo esto. Implicaría regalarle la esperanza de que podré darle algún día todo esto en lo que no sólo no creo, sino en lo que estoy completamente en contra.

Tara hizo una pausa para recuperar un poco de aire.

– Y eso significa que queremos cosas distintas y que no podemos estar juntos. Eso significa que no es la persona que quiero a mi lado y yo no soy la que él quiere al suyo. – Finalizó. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel y añadió: - Ahí tenés tu A y tu B. Más clarito imposible.

Tara no sollozó, sino que permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, mirando la gente pasar. Kori seguía apretándole la mano con fuerza y acariciándosela con su otra mano. Ninguna sabía bien qué decir porque ninguna compartía el sentir de Tara, excepto quizá Kori quien también sostenía que no quería casarse jamás, pero todas sabíamos que desde que estaba con Dick había dejado de creer en eso aunque no lo dijera. Éste fue uno de los momentos de mi vida en los cuales entendí que no siempre podés ponerte en los zapatos de la otra persona, no importa cuanto lo intentés.

A veces, cuando alguien nos cuenta alguna experiencia, podemos imaginar cómo reaccionaríamos o qué haríamos si nosotros las hubiéramos vivido. A los seres humanos nos gusta pensar que tenemos una mente abierta y que podemos ponernos, sin problema alguno, en el lugar de quien queramos y comprenderlos perfectamente. Existen, sin embargo, algunas experiencias que escapan a estas percepciones. Son esas vivencias tan duras, dolorosas o impresionantes que solamente las entienden quienes las hayan vivido. La de Tara era una de ellas.

No importaba cuánto nos esforzáramos: ninguna de nosotras era capaz de situarse en una familia sin amor ni respeto como la que había tenido Tara. Ninguna podía imaginar qué se sentía crecer en un nido de culebras siendo un pichón, sin importar cuántas veces escucháramos los relatos que Tara tenía para compartirnos. Esto, por supuesto, no sólo impedía que pudiéramos entender a nuestra amiga, sino que también impedía que tuviéramos algo que decirle, ya que ninguna sabía muy bien qué sería conveniente decir.

Pagamos nuestras bebidas y nos retiramos del bar. El sol ya estaba cayendo y ya estaba comenzando a refrescar. Habíamos recorrido un par de tiendas y la tensión se había roto de a poco mientras hacíamos comentarios respecto a la ropa que veíamos en las vidrieras. Pero yo estaba segura de que en el fondo, tanto Kori como Rachel y yo nos preguntábamos qué podíamos decirle a Tara para consolarla.

No fue hasta que llegamos al departamento y cenamos que entendimos qué había que hacer para el bienestar de nuestra amiga. Luego de que devoramos tres pizzas gigantescas y completas, entre charlas y cervezas, decidimos ver una película acostadas en los colchones y tapadas con unas frazadas. Gran error: caímos dormidas en los primeros veinte minutos de la película. Hasta el día de hoy no puedo recordar cuál era, pero sí recuerdo que me desperté cuando estaban pasando los créditos porque alguien había prendido la luz. Observé con un ojo abierto como Tara se aseguraba de que estuviéramos dormidas y se deslizaba hacia la ventana, subía a la escalera de incendios y se dirigía a la terraza. Mi curiosidad pudo más que mi prudencia y me incorporé para seguirla y averiguar qué iba a hacer mi rubia amiga. Aguardé unos instantes con el fin de que Tara me sacara cierta distancia de ventaja y poder observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Me acerqué a las escaleras y seguí los pasos de la supermodelo.

Llegué hasta la azotea, pero no subí, me mantuve en el descanso de la escalera de incendios y la espié en puntas de pie, asomando únicamente mis ojos para averiguar qué hacía mi amiga a esa hora de la noche sola en nuestra terraza. Lamenté no haberme llevado un abrigo, estaba muriéndome de frío cuando escuché unos sollozos que me resultaron inconfundibles. Tara había subido a la azotea a llorar en soledad.

Y entonces entendí que mi presencia sobraba en aquella azotea, y que lo mejor que podía hacer por mi amiga era darle el lujo de su intimidad y soledad. Algo que significaba un verdadero e invaluable privilegio, teniendo en cuenta el mundo que ella había elegido transitar.

Bajé sobre mis pasos y me ubiqué exactamente donde me hallaba acostada cuando Tara abandonó la habitación, para darle la falsa certeza de que no me había dado cuenta de su partida. Inclusive tuve el detalle de dejar las luces prendidas como ella lo había hecho. Me dormí pensando en que eso era lo correcto, y fue esa noche en la que entendí que a veces, lo mejor que podés hacer por un amigo, es dejarle su espacio y regalarle tu silencio. Que estar para alguien no siempre significa tener algo que decirle, sino que a veces significa respetarlos cuando no quieren oír nada de lo que tengas para decir.

Algunos años después, conversando con Kori, me enteré que tanto ella como Rachel también se habían despertado cuando Tara había prendido las luces.

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones: Recuerden que en el primer capítulo de la primera parte, menciono que Tara y Garfield fueron novios y que las cosas no terminaron del todo bien... Pero se guardaban cariño.**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Espero contestar sus reviews :)**

**Cook**


	4. Locas Teorías

**H**ola hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Lamento no haberme podido hacer un tiempo para contestarlos ni para continuar el fic. Estoy muy metida en la Universidad y con algunas complicaciones de mi vida personal (nada grave, solo algunas incomodidades) y bueno... Se me ha complicado. Encima tengo un concurso de fics en otro foro y ando buscando inspiración de donde sea! Quien quiera saber, que me envíe un privado. Estaré feliz de recibir consejo de quien sea xD

Muchas gracias a todos los Followers de este fic. Gracias por tener intenciones de leerlo, me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto, al menos por mensaje privado. Y a aquellos fantasmas que leen y no dejan review (Si es que estás ahí, fantasma N1 xD) les digo muchas gracias también.

Respecto al capítulo...Es uno de los que más he disfrutado escribir, realmente. Algunas cosas son ciertas (o sea, me pasaron a mí) y otras no. Son libres de sacarse las dudas que tengan. Saludos a todos, perdón por tardar tanto!

* * *

**4**

**Locas teorías**

**C**omo ya saben ustedes, ya que es una costumbre que mantenemos hasta el día de hoy, a veces sus tíos Garfield y Victor se hacen un tiempo de sus vidas para tomarse unas cervezas conmigo y charlar un poco de la vida.

La costumbre surgió a partir de la decisión de fijar un día para juntarnos como grupo y no perder el contacto durante el primer año de universidad. El proyecto fue un fracaso. Kori y Dick casi siempre llegaban tarde – y bastante desarreglados – porque aprovechaban el tiempo libre para hacerse una escapada romántica antes de venir, sólo que ése "antes de venir" no siempre concluía antes de la hora pactada para juntarnos. Tara casi nunca podía venir porque siempre tenía que levantarse temprano o asistir a alguna reunión elegante en algún hotel importante al otro lado de la ciudad. Y en cuanto a su padre, él tenía algo que a mí me gustaba llamarle "patología antisocial post universidad": básicamente, después de cursar la última materia del día, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Usualmente destinaba ese tiempo a dormir una prolongada y – según él – merecida siesta para reponer energías y después, sola y únicamente después de haber dormido esa siesta, quizá aceptaría llevarme a cenar o pasar la noche en mi departamento. Pero que quede claro que sus excepciones eran solamente conmigo y solamente porque yo le ganaba en insistente y lo amenazaba con dejarlo con el chico que me vendía los clásicos de Pablo Neruda a mitad de precio, sino su padre no cedía.

Así que, sin quererlo, terminábamos siendo Garfield, Victor y yo solos en un bar, hasta más de la medianoche. Recuerdo que una vez, Victor nos había llevado en auto hasta un bar en el otro lado de la ciudad y había dicho que esa noche no iba a tomar ninguna bebida alcohólica. Fue una de las mejores borracheras de mi vida. Ya conocen ustedes, por las fiestas de Navidad, el espectáculo que ofrece su tío Garfield cuando está ebrio. Pues no se imaginan el que ofrecemos juntos. Cantábamos canciones católicas que nos habían hecho memorizar en el colegio, recuerdo que hasta nos subimos a la tarima del pub a bailar una canción mientras meneábamos acercándonos al suelo, y en un arrebate de confianza intenté beber cerveza en medio de esa hazaña. La escena culminó con mi remera nueva llena de cerveza, el vaso en el piso y un Garfield que se abrazaba el abdomen tirado en el suelo, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra por las carcajadas que invadían su ser tras mi humillante actuación.

Pero además de las borracheras ocasionales – porque lo juro, eran ocasionales – habíamos comenzado a compartir un lazo distinto. Intercambiábamos opiniones interesantes y hasta hablábamos de nuestro futuro laboral, de cómo nos sentíamos con nuestras carreras y nuestras parejas. Más de una vez oí a Garfield hacer catarsis sobre las frías maneras de Rachel y los lloriqueos de Victor por extrañar la comida que "su dulce Abby" le hacía cuando estaba en Estados Unidos. De la misma manera, ellos me habían visto llorar más de una vez cuando Frank no quería verme porque "estaba muy nervioso por el final que tenía que rendir en dos semanas". Compartir distintos puntos de vistas con dos seres del sexo opuesto había ayudado a que mis ojos se abrieran en muchos sentidos y también los de ellos, claro está.

− Así que ahora Tara está viviendo con nosotras hasta que encuentre un mono ambiente en el centro− Expliqué mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza. –. No sé si eso es preocupante o si debería alegrarme por tenerla cerca.

− Deberías preocuparte – Dijo Garfield mientras Victor, sentado a su lado, asentía con la cabeza. − . Tener a Tara cerca casi siempre implica problemas, creeme.

− Tengo entendido que a vos no te trajo muchos problemas −dije con cierta picardía. Garfield se atragantó con su trago de cerveza y comenzó a toser estruendosamente, golpeándose el pecho mientras Victor le daba palmadas para ayudarlo a tragar.

− ¿Acaso las mujeres nunca se callan? − Inquirió Victor en un tono existencial mientras Garfield jadeaba para recuperar aire. − ¿Qué les cuesta no contar esas cosas? ¡Son intimidades!

− Hey, yo no cuento nada de lo que hago con Frank – Me defendí.

− ¿Segura? ¿Ni a Kori? −Me preguntó Victor claramente desconfiado.

− Kori es mi compañera de departamento, obviamente que algo le cuento, pero no todo. Es nuestra intimidad, si quisiera que alguien supiera eso, lo invitaría a observar.

− ¡Yo quiero saber! ¡Yo quiero saber! − Pidió Garfield alzando la mano, como si se encontrara en una clase. Victor rió mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada. − ¿Qué? Es pornografía gratis.

− Vos no podés mirar más pornografía, sos un hombre comprometido – le espeté.

− ¿Y? ¿Acaso no tengo derechos?− Protestó Garfield, cruzándose de brazos ofendido.

− No quiero decepcionarte, amigo mío, pero no creo que la Constitución mencione algo sobre la protección de la pornografía del ciudadano − Repuso Victor fingiendo estar preocupado. No pude más y me eché a reír sonoramente.

− Ay, son unos imbéciles…− Suspiré volviendo a tomar cerveza. − Me recordaron un chiste que me hizo un compañero de la facultad sobre los abogados…

Victor y Garfield se miraron con complicidad un segundo y luego volvieron su mirada hacia mí. Me sentí como un criminal en un interrogatorio que acababa de dar una pista sobre el crimen que había negado cometer.

− ¿Un compañero de la facultad? − Repitió Victor. − ¿Te referís a un hombre?

− Claro, por eso dije que era compañero − puse un énfasis especial en la "o" del final. − y no una compañera.

De nuevo se miraron con complicidad. Me sentí estúpida.

− ¿Y hace cuánto que tenés este pretendiente?− Me preguntó Garfield, mirándome y rascándose la barbilla.

− ¿Pretendiente? − repetí atónita. − ¿Vos me estás jodiendo o ya estás ebrio?

− Ay Lunita, mi Lunita querida, ¿Me vas a decir que siendo la novia de Frank Bishop, justamente, nadie te ha explicado nunca esto?− Inquirió Garfield guiñándome un ojo.

− ¿Y "esto" vendría a ser…?

− Ningún hombre puede ser amigo de una mujer. Tarde o temprano caen en atracción. − Lo observé a Garfield con el ceño claramente fruncido ante su estúpido planteo.

− Eso es completamente ridículo.

− ¿Lo es? − Inquirió Garfield en un tono dramático, acercando su cara hacia la mía tan precipitadamente que tuve que casi me caigo por esquivarlo. − ¿Lo es? ¿En serio Luna? Si esto es completamente ridículo, quiero que me contestés algo… ¿Qué eran vos y Frank antes de ser novios?

− Podría decirse que éramos amigos…

− ¡AJHÁ! − Gritó Garfield en un gesto triunfal, casi interrumpiéndome. − ¡Eran amigos! Eso comprueba mi teoría.

− No comprueba una mierda, Garfield, porque estábamos en guerra. Y si Frank nunca hubiera querido conquistarme para sacarme información, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido ni nos hubiéramos hecho amigos. −Repliqué de brazos cruzados. − O sea que, en síntesis, podríamos decir, que no éramos amigos, no existía en sí un vínculo amistoso previo al romance.

− Me encanta cuando te sale la abogada frustrada que llevás dentro − Dijo Victor observándome, limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria del rostro. −. Tus padres estarían orgullosos.

− No sé de dónde sacan ustedes que yo podría ser abogada. Es más claro que el agua que lo mío son las letras− Repuse, en una clara posición defensiva.

− El derecho tiene mucho de letras − Explicó Victor. −. Tiene mucho uso de las palabras, Luna, y muchas veces es con fines nobles.

− Victor, estudio letras, ¿Si? − Le espeté. La abogacía era la carrera "frustrada" que todo el mundo me había inculcado y a la que yo, duramente, había resistido. − No me vas a convencer de cambiar de carrera, así que yo que vos, dejaría de intentar hackear el sistema de tu universidad para alterar tus calificaciones porque no vas a tener a nadie que te defienda cuando te descubran. Además, si alguna vez cambiara de carrera, cambiaría a arte o algo así.

−Sí, sí. Muy linda su evaluación vocacional, muchachos,− Nos cortó Garfield.− pero es momento de que Luna entienda de una vez por todas que los hombres no pueden ser amigos de las mujeres.

−Garfield, ya te dije que esa teoría es estúpida y no es cierto, ¿Verdad, Victor?

−Lo lamento, Luni− Repuso mi moreno y esbelto amigo con un dejo de lástima en la voz. −. Y creeme que son contadas las veces en la vida en las que digo esto pero: Garfield tiene razón.

− Vos me tenés que estar jodiendo − Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Victor dándole la razón a Garfield? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con el mundo?

−No, Luna, ojalá. – Victor bajó la mirada.

−Bueno, bueno, basta de drama. ¡Ni que fuera algo malo, che! – Protestó Garfield. – La verdad universal de que los hombres no pueden ser amigos de las mujeres es algo que está impuesto desde los siglos de los siglos, y con el correr de la historia se ha fundamentado una y otra vez en múltiples ejemplos.

− Creo que alguien ha estado viendo muchos documentales de historia con Rachel- Comentó Victor mirando a Garfield con cierta lástima. El rubio le regaló una mirada llena de desprecio y yo reí por lo bajo.

− ¿Me vas a dejar explicarla o la vas a explicar vos? − Le espetó.

− Perdón – Interrumpí yo, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por contener una carcajada. − ¿Es algo que aprendieron en el colegio de memoria, como una lección de geografía o algo así?

− Algo así – Explicó Victor. − . Creo que teníamos quince años cuando Frank nos la explicó…

−Ah, encima se las explicó Frank – La cosa ya no me gustaba para nada.

Para mí había sido todo un reto sobreponer mi cariño por Frank a su pasado como mujeriego, por más que supiera que estaba loco por mí. Yo estaba convencida de que no era algo a lo que no se podía renunciar de la noche a la mañana, y a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo juntos, todavía tenía dudas e inseguridades respecto a su padre, mis niños. Y digamos que enterarme, después de tres años de compartir casi todo, que había elaborado una teoría de que los hombres tarde o temprano se sentían atraídos por las mujeres que frecuentaban, no era algo que me dejara muy tranquila. Mucho menos al comprobar que él nunca me la había contado.

−Sí, por eso mismo me extraña que vos no la sepas – Siguió Garfield, un tanto indignado. – Pero bueno, allá ustedes y lo que elijan contarse.

− Ojito con lo que decís, Logan. Hace un ratito estabas protestando de los problemas de compartir todo. −Me defendí.

−Ves que te sale la abogada…

−¡Victor! ¡La puta madre!

−Bueno, basta – Nos cortó Garfield, decidido a contar la teoría. −. Es mi deber, como hermano masculino, compartirte a vos, mi hermana Luna, el secreto de nuestra legión.

− Gracias, pero… ¿Cuándo me darán mi pene? – pregunté tomando un poco de cerveza.

Yo sé que no parecíamos los adultos que somos ahora, mis niños, pero todos fuimos así de imbéciles en algún tiempo de nuestra vida. Y no está mal serlo, de hecho es muy bueno: asegura recuerdos felices que alimentan el alma en los momentos jodidos. El asunto está en no irse de la raya. No llegar a los treinta y pico y seguir siendo un idiota, eso ya significaría un problema.

− Si te portás bien, la semana que viene te lo ponemos – Respondió Garfield, sin quitarle seriedad al respecto. Me reí mientras tomaba mi cerveza. −. Mirá, Luna, la verdad es que no hay mucho más que decir que eso. El hombre, tarde o temprano, se siente atraído por su amiga, y a partir de ahí, comienzan sus acciones para llamar su atención de otra manera.

- ¿Cómo perseguirla por toda la escuela declarándole su amor? – Inquirí recordando las artimañas de su tío Dick para conquistar a su tía Kori en el secundario. Garfield me sonrió.

− Digamos que esa no es precisamente una de las más convenientes, pero sí, podríamos decir que es válida. – Contestó Victor agitando un poco su vaso para bajar la espuma de su cerveza. – Pero la síntesis correcta sería decir que el hombre casi nunca busca llamar la atención de una mujer… cómo decirlo… Inocentemente.

− Claro− continuó Garfield. −. Generalmente, un hombre, por más inocente que se vea cuando se acerca a una mujer, siempre guarda segundas intenciones. Y si no las guarda, tarde o temprano aparecen.

− Básicamente en eso consiste la teoría. – Sintetizó Victor. – Síntesis: Ningún hombre se acerca a una mujer sin segundas intenciones.

−Y el que se acerca sin segundas intenciones, tarde o temprano las adquiere. – Agregó Garfield, con un inmenso aire de certeza. No pude evitar sonreír.

−¿Y es algo mutuo? ¿O meramente masculino? – pregunté. Aunque no compartiera ni una palabra de lo que me estaban diciendo, ahondar en la cuestión me permitiría saber qué tan lejos había llegado mi querido novio a la hora de elaborar la famosa teoría.

−Meramente masculino. – Contestó Garfield al instante, como quien ha estudiado para una lección en el colegio. – Aunque hay veces en que pasa del lado femenino únicamente.

−¿Ah sí? No me digas…− Dije yo fingiendo interés. – Bueno, ahora que lo pusiste de ese modo, mi conclusión es totalmente distinta.

−¿En serio? − Preguntó Garfield con un dejo de ilusión.

−Sí, antes pensaba que la teoría era ridícula. Ahora estoy completamente segura de que es estúpida – Afirmé con fuerza. – y que no sé quién es más estúpido: si Frank por inventarla y difundirla o ustedes por creerla y aprenderla.

− Ay Lunita, qué errada estás – Dijo Victor mientras negaba con la cabeza.

− Victor, a ver… Si yo estoy tan errada, explícame qué hacemos acá nosotros hoy.

− ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te referís? – Inquirió mi moreno amigo sorprendido.

− Claro. A ver, según su teoría, ustedes tarde o temprano se sentirán atraídos por mí – expliqué. – O yo por ustedes. Hace tres años que llevamos haciendo esto, ¿Se sienten atraídos por mí?

Victor y Garfield se echaron a reír. No puedo negar que me sentí un tanto ofendida.

−¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso? – Inquirí un tanto molesta.

−No, Luna. – Repuso Garfield, que fue el primero en recuperar el aliento. – En "teoría" – hizo comillas con los dedos – tu punto es válido. Pero estás olvidando algo que se llaman "códigos".

−Códigos? – Repetí alzando una ceja. Tantas aclaraciones y excepciones me estaban colmando.

−Así es. Lo que nos diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres de manera notoria es que nosotros sí tenemos códigos – explicó Garfield sonriéndome como vendedor de Sprayette.

−Explícate.

−Luna, vos sos la novia de Frank. – Me dijo Victor como quien revela una verdad mística.

−¿Y? – Le espeté.

− Que aunque ustedes se peleen hoy, mañana o en un año, para nosotros siempre habrás sido la novia de Frank. – Continuó Victor. – Aunque te pelees y comiences a salir con un negro súper potentoso y sexy, para nosotros siempre serás la chica que nuestro amigo quiso durante tres años o más.

−Sigo sin comprender.− Garfield suspiró irritado.

−¿Lo ves? ¡A esto me refiero cuando digo que ustedes no tienen códigos!− Exclamó mi rubio amigo ya exhausto− ¡La novia de un amigo tiene bigote! – Me alejé de la mesa, tomando distancia de ellos mientras me cubría la boca.

−¿Cómo que tengo bigote? – Pregunté preocupada, provocando que mis dos amigos se echaran a reír nuevamente.

−Tranquila, Luna, es una expresión – Me tranquilizó Victor tomando un poco de cerveza. −. Es como decir que para nosotros, la novia de un amigo es un chico más, de modo tal que no podemos concebirlo como una posible "presa"- hizo comillas con los dedos.

−Pero eso no significa que no la consideremos atractiva− se apresuró a aclarar Garfield. −, simplemente significa que, aunque la consideremos atractiva, por el hecho de que es la novia de un amigo, no intentaremos nada con ella.

− O sea que todo este asunto de los "códigos" es más o menos algo así como un mecanismo represor de sentimientos – Concluí yo, con un poco de esfuerzo. −. En síntesis, gracias a la estúpida teoría de mi novio, un millón de imbéciles terminan siendo unos depresivos al borde del colapso sentimental y por tanto presas de los psicólogos. Es un buen momento para cambiar de carrera y hacer psicología, ¿no?

−No, Luna. A los hombres no les significa una "reprimida sentimental"− Me frenó Victor. −. Para los hombres es algo automático. Veo una chica linda, es la novia de mi amigo, no se puede intentar nada. Fin.

-¿Fin? ¿Así nomás? – Inquirí extrañada. – No lo puedo creer.

-Justamente, eso es lo que te hace mujer. – Repuso Garfield al tiempo en que se llevaba el vaso a los labios para tomar un poco de cerveza. – Las mujeres no pueden concebir esta teoría. Para ellas, el hombre que fichan es su presa y nada debe interponerse en su camino, ¿Cuántas amistades se han disuelto por cosas como éstas? Pensalo, ¿Habrían sido amigas Kori y Mina si Dick no hubiera estado en el medio?

−No – Respondí automáticamente, recordando a la insoportable rubiecita que acosaba a su tío Dick cuando íbamos al secundario. −, definitivamente no. Mina era una enferma mental, psicópata absoluta, decidida a arruinar la vida de quien se le cruzara frente a Dick. Y eso a Kori la enfermaba, y no porque Dick estuviese implicado.

−¿Seguro, Luna? – Me preguntó Victor mientras apoyaba un brazo en la mesa y ladeaba su cabeza, en señal de convencimiento. – ¿O no será que a Kori le molestaba que Mina hiciera eso porque Dick estaba implicado?

−Hasta a mí me molestaba que Mina fuera tan estúpida. – Me defendí, ya no sabiendo cómo defender a mi amiga. Victor tenía un buen punto.

−Porque eso también es típico de las mujeres – Repuso Garfield muy tranquilo. −. Ustedes son expertas en difundir y compartir odios. Siempre odian a la persona que odia su amiga.

− Eso es verdad, pero no quiere decir que Kori odiara a Mina porque a Mina le gustaba Dick− Me resistía a creer que Garfield Logan podía tener razón. Me resistía a creer que el imbécil de mi novio había inventado una teoría tan estúpida, y que posiblemente esa estúpida teoría hubiera hecho que Dick jamás se resignara con Kori y que nos embarcáramos en esa inútil guerra. Agh…

−Pongámoslo de otra manera – Propuso Victor con una mano en la barbilla. − . ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Yazmín no se hubiera metido con vos y con Frank? Probablemente no le tendrías el desprecio que le tenés ahora.

− A esa trola nunca la quise – Repliqué asqueada de sólo recordar lo que esa arpía me había hecho en el secundario.

− Según yo recuerdo, hace tres años la buscaste para que te ayude a unir a Dick y a Kori. – Repuso Victor. – Es decir, que algo de respeto, aunque sea, tenías que tenerle.

Garfield me observó complacido mientras yo buscaba cómo replicar ese argumento. Pero era inútil: Victor tenía razón. Las acciones de Yazmín no me habían importado hasta que habían logrado que Frank me despreciara por creer que yo había revelado su secreto.

−Tenés razón. – Contesté resignada. – Pero eso no quiere decir que yo le sacaría el novio a alguna de las chicas.

−Probablemente vos no – Dijo Garfield mientras Victor llamaba al mozo para pedirle otra ronda. −, porque vos sí tenés códigos. Kori, Rachel y Abby también los tienen. Mi gran duda está en Tara.

− No sé porque estás tan ensañado con Tara, Garfield. Pero ella es una muy buena amiga, y fíjate que aunque estuvo con vos, nunca le molestó que Rachel saliera con vos después.

− Eso es porque lo nuestro fue meramente carnal y por eso mismo es que desconfío de Tara – Explicó Garfield.

Yo estaba entre pasmada y asqueada.

−¿Meramente carnal? ¡Tenían dieciseís años!

−Claro – Contestó Garfield mientras el mozo traía las cervezas y las destapaba frente a nosotros. −, por eso mismo y con más razón: teníamos dieciseís años. ¿Qué carajo podíamos saber del amor?

− Pero… pero…− Balbuceaba yo sin comprender. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. – Yo creía que se querían. – Garfield rompió en carcajadas.

− Yo también creía que eso era querer, Luna. Pero después me di cuenta de que solamente era una calentura. La gran diferencia, y en eso yace mi duda con Tara, es que ella sabía desde el principio que era una calentura. – Explicó Garfield con una tranquilidad envidiable. – Y aunque se dio cuenta de que yo creía que la quería, no se molestó en explicarme nada. Por eso te digo: Tara solo trae problemas.

− Eso no significa problemas – Repliqué yo un tanto enfadada. La cerveza ya me estaba poniendo agresiva. −. O sea, no te lo dijo pero no por eso te afectó, ¿O sí?

− Sí, un poco me afectó. Imaginate: dos meses intentando que me haga caso y cuando finalmente logro que me de atención duramos dos semanas, viví la "mejor experiencia de mi vida" – al decir esa última frase hizo comillas con los dedos – y luego me dejó. Digamos que no fue exactamente una película de Disney.

−Bueno, si lo ponés así suena realmente cruel.

−Y lo fue, Luna. Teníamos dieciseís años.

Medité un segundo las palabras de Garfield y me pregunté qué tan bien conocía a mi propia amiga. Seis años de amistad y hacía poco tiempo que me había enterado que ella no tenía intenciones de tener una familia ni de casarse jamás, que no creía que el amor pudiese durar demasiado siendo verdadero y que quería a Benjamín más de lo que demostraba. Mientras que mi amigo, quién solo había sido un encuentro casual en la vida de Tara, parecía definirla mucho mejor de lo que yo podía hacerlo. Eso realmente me hizo pensar bastante.

−Bueno, tenés razón. La mayoría de las chicas no tienen códigos y probablemente Tara sea la más propensa a no respetarlos y a ser un poco egoísta – Sinteticé, intentando enfocarme en no decir nada estúpido, a pesar de que ya comenzaba a sentir la cara dormida por el alcohol en sangre. − , pero eso no quiere decir que la teoría de Frank sea cierta. Es decir, este chico sabe que yo tengo novio, ¿Por qué tendría intenciones conmigo si sabe que no estoy disponible?

−Muy simple: porque él no es amigo de tu novio – Explicó Victor.

−¿No era que "Veo una chica linda, es la novia de mi amigo, no se puede intentar nada. Fin"? – Repetí asombrada de recordar con exactitud la frase que mi amigo había dicho.

−Ahí mismo tenés la respuesta: − Dijo Victor. – "Es la novia de mi amigo"− Hizo un énfasis especial en la última palabra. – El chico en cuestión no es amigo de Frank.

− Sí, y si se siente atraído por vos, no tiene intenciones de serlo en un futuro tampoco. – Continuó Garfield. – Porque si se hiciera su amigo, se vería forzado a respetar los códigos.

− ¡Ni siquiera lo conocen!− Exclamé ya harta de tanta bobería. − ¿Qué saben si el pibe no es hiper católico y solo fue amable conmigo en la fotocopiadora? ¿Qué saben si no es un caballero y por eso quería invitarme un café? ¿Qué saben ustedes?

Victor y Garfield volvieron a mirarse con complicidad y de nuevo me sentí estúpida por no entender el porqué.

−No nos habías dicho que fue amable con vos en la fotocopiadora – Repuso Victor mirándome con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

− Sí, y tampoco habías dicho que te invitó un café – Agregó Garfield. −. Eso cambia por completo las cosas.

− ¡Ajhá!− Exclamé de manera triunfal. − ¿Vieron? Frank está equivocado.

−Te quiere coger

Escupí lo que estaba tomando.

− ¿Me están jodiendo? ¿Acaso no puede nadie ser amable hoy en día con tranquilidad? –Me quejé, ya harta notoriamente de toda la chuchería. Garfield y Victor se echaron a reír.

− Luna, ningún hombre es amable con una desconocida porque sí, o al menos: ningún hombre joven y soltero lo es porque sí.

−¡Mentira!

− Tenés razón− Repuso Victor. – Ningún hombre joven y soltero es TAN amable con una desconocida porque sí. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando le dijiste que tenías novio?

−Mmm… No hubo una reacción muy notoria− Respondí sin recordar qué había hecho Jericho cuando yo le había hablado de Frank. −, solamente mencionó que él había salido de una relación difícil y que por ahora se hallaba soltero… Y eso reafirma mi teoría de que es sólo un compañero.

−¡Ay Luna, es la típica excusa! – Exclamó Garfield un tanto frustrado.

−¿Típica excusa? – Repetí incrédula.

−¡Obvio! ¡Se hace la víctima para poder acercarse a vos para que no sospechés nada! – Dijo Victor, casi gritando, provocando que varios comensales se volvieran a nuestra mesa a ver qué pasaba. – Es un clásico.

−Sí, Frank lo hacía siempre – Agregó Garfield, y fue la gota que me colmó el vaso.

−Gracias, realmente no sé qué me entusiasma más: enterarme que mi novio fue el autor de una teoría horrenda o enterarme qué jugarretas estúpidas hacía para ligarse pendejas idiotas – Dije con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido. − . La verdad que ha sido una noche mágica, muchachos. Muchas gracias. – Me incorporé tambaleándome y me dispuse a ponerme mi abrigo.

−Luna, no te enojés – Me pidió Victor apenado, incorporándose con más dificultad que yo y reteniéndome agarrándome con una de sus enorme manos.−. No era la intención

− No, y justamente ese es el problema: que sin ser su intención la de dejar a mi novio como el más imbécil de la historia, él solito con sus teorías y tácticas logró hacerlo. – Me había enojado mucho y en serio. Me molestaba mucho enterarme de cosas que Frank no me había contado porque me hacían dudar de él y no quería hacerlo.

Y entonces fue cuando su tío Garfield, queriéndolo o sin querer, sacó a relucir el mejor de sus dones: el de sacarme una sonrisa.

− Tenés razón Luna: no debe ser bonito enterarte que Frank hacía y pensaba todas estas cosas – Dijo Garfield con tranquilidad. -. Pero, ¿sonreirías al saber que dejó de hacer y pensar todo esto para estar con vos?

Y con esa miserable pregunta sonreí. Dejé me abrigo y volví a sentarme.

− Bueno, tal vez no de pensarlo, pero definitivamente, sí de aplicarlo. – Volví a incorporarme para irme del bar al tiempo en que Garfield y Victor comenzaban a reírse.

− ¡Pará Luna, volvé!

* * *

Bueno, ya saben que no sería yo sin mis preguntas...

1)¿Qué les pareció la teoría de Victor y Garfield respecto a Jericho?  
2)¿Cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran que su pareja actual pensaba como piensa Frank?  
3)¿Creen que Jericho dificulte las cosas entre Frank y Luna?  
4)¿Qué les pareció lo de Tara y Garfield? ¿Se esperaban algo así?  
5)¿Tienen amigos como Victor y Garfield?

Espero sus reviews, prometo contestar. ¡Gracias infinitas!

**Coockie**


	5. Removiendo viejos cimientos

**Holaaaaa mis bombones de fresa! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellísimos reviews, disculpas especiales a Alma de Titán porque no logré encontrar tiempo para contestar su review, ya lo haré luego. Gracias bonita por todo lo que escribiste, de veras :)**

**Bueno, no estoy del todo conforme con este capítulo. Tiene momentos en que me encanta lo que pasa y otros en los que no estoy tan conforme con lo que escribí, pero bueno, son ustedes libres de juzgarlo cuando lo lean. También les agradezco a todos los que pusieron fav en esta historia y quienes la siguen pero nunca comentan, muchas gracias también. **

**Lamento la tardanza, la uni me está quitando tiempo e inspiración y cuando consigo estar a solas con Celia (mi computadora - sí, mi computadora tiene nombre xD) no logro concentrarme para escribir, pero como bien dicen "Si llega la inspiración, que me encuentre trabajando", así que le estamos poniendo la mejor onda mi cerebro y yo para lograr escribir esto. No se asusten, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 6 completos y me falta terminar el 7 que está empezado. **

**Anticipo algo de drama en este capi, presten mucha atención a todo y bueno, me dejo de chucherías y las dejo leer. Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**5**

**Removiendo viejos cimientos**

**A** medida que pasaban los meses, el frío nos invadía y el casamiento de Rachel se acercaba. Las fiestas navideñas se avecinaban y también, en consecuencia, mi cumpleaños. Como ustedes saben bien, mis niños, es una fecha particular que me gusta pasar con las personas necesarias. No soy alguien que disfrute de cumplir años. Probablemente sea porque siempre me siento obligada a hacer un balance del año y quedo bastante conforme. El problema es sobrellevar la melancolía del tiempo pasado. Creo que es algo común, pero a la vez no lo siente mucha gente. Mi papá siempre me ha hecho creer que la mayoría de la gente no es tan complicada como yo.

Y eso precisamente es lo que siempre me ha distinguido de los demás.

Era en una de esas frías tardes de Noviembre en las que elegí quedarme en la biblioteca de la universidad a terminar algunos trabajos prácticos y estudiar para exámenes lejanos con el fin de estar precavida. Casi siempre que me había propuesto esto, fallaba, pues acababa confiándome con el tiempo que faltaba para la entrega o el examen y en consecuencia siempre terminaba haciendo todo a último momento. Pero la intención estaba. Ya estaba en tercer año, era tiempo de que aprendiera a tomarme las cosas con tiempo y a lograr mis objetivos.

Así que ahí estaba yo, con el celular apagado, leyendo los complicados textos de "_La historia de la escritura a través de los tiempos_", que iba desde la coniforme hasta la actual. Recuerdo que el texto en cuestión no era complicado por el tema en sí, sino que por cómo estaba redactado. Parecía que el autor del libro, lo había escrito más aburrido de lo que estábamos nosotros por tenerlo que leer.

Ya llevaba media hora leyendo, luchando con las preocupaciones obsoletas que se filtraban en mi cabeza cada vez que me emprendía en una tarea que involucrara toda mi concentración, cuando alguien ocupó el asiento que estaba frente a mí en aquella mesa redonda. Levanté la vista para dedicarle al desconocido una sonrisa meramente falsa, pues odiaba tener que compartir una mesa de estudio en la biblioteca.

Yo era "muy expansiva", como le gustaba decir a Rachel cuando nos juntábamos a estudiar. No me remitía únicamente al texto que tenía que leer, sino que siempre llevaba conmigo un cuaderno, mi cartuchera, fibrones para subrayar y marcar el libro, hojas borrador para hacer cuadros para estudiar más fácilmente – luego acababan siendo rayados desprolijamente, de manera que quedaran marcados los conceptos más importantes, convirtiéndose en garabatos ilegibles - , libros de apoyo y fotocopias que respaldaran más lo que estaba estudiando… Se podría decir que cada vez que me sentaba en algún lado a estudiar, tenía que montar un campamento. Por eso no me gustaba compartir el espacio, por más grande que fuere. Excepto con alguna de mis amigas.

Así que cuando noté que una presencia extraña venía a invadir mi perfecto ecosistema estudioso, no pude más que levantar la vista para evaluar al espécimen con quién iba a tener que compartir mi espacio. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al comprobar que era alguien que sí conocía.

−Luna – Dijo Jericho con una tranquilidad casi envidiable, mientras me devolvía la mirada con aquellos inocentes ojos verdes. Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla. − ¿Cómo estás?

−Bien, acá ando. Luchando con este texto tan complicado – Jericho observó el texto que yo estaba estudiando, aún de pie a mi lado.

−Ah, la evolución de la escritura. Es un tema bastante sencillo – Repuso el rubio con un tono sabiondo.

−Sí, ya sé. Pero este texto está insufrible – Repliqué yo, bastante cansada, ya que en media hora de lectura no había podido avanzar mucho.

− ¿Sabés qué? Me acabo de acordar de algo – Dijo Jericho de repente, mirando al techo pensativo mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla en un gesto que me recordó al de un filósofo.

−¿Qué?

−Yo tengo un texto que dice exactamente lo mismo que este, pero de manera mucho más sencilla. – Chicos, cuando ustedes vayan a la universidad, comprenderán que las palabras que Jericho me dijo en aquel entonces eran más o menos el equivalente al anuncio de la cura del Cáncer para mí. Tenían esa importancia.

Los textos que la universidad ofrece no siempre son los mejores, pero muchas veces son los únicos de los cuales podemos valernos los estudiantes para aprender y defendernos en los exámenes. La redacción de un texto hace, en gran medida, el gusto por la materia de la que trate o el tema que exponga, por más tonto que parezca. Excepto que sea una materia o un tema que nos guste mucho, entonces ahí leemos de dónde sea, aunque sea un rollo de papel higiénico mojado y hasta usado por otra persona. Cuando algo nos gusta no tenemos freno.

Así que el hecho de que Jericho me estuviese ofreciendo la posibilidad de leer y comprender un tema de manera más cómoda era algo épico. Una oportunidad única en la vida que debía ser aprovechada sin dudarlo.

Hoy miro ese hecho en perspectiva y no puedo creer lo que voy a decir: jamás hubiera necesitado tanto como en aquel momento que las conclusiones de sus tíos Garfield y Victor volvieran a mi mente. Pero, ¿saben qué? Eso no pasó.

−¿EN SERIO? − Balbuceé, cual animal hambriento observando su comida. − ¿Y serías tan amable de prestármelo?

−Con una condición – Me frenó Jericho, con maneras que me hicieron retrotraerme a los señores burgueses dibujados en poses tan amaneradas en las tacitas de café que mi mamá coleccionaba. −. Vos, Lunita, me debés un café.

−Aahh, ¡Pero sí! – Contesté yo, sin dudarlo. Sin pensarlo. Sin siquiera meditarlo por cinco segundos. − ¡No hay problema! ¡Es más, si querés te lo pago yo!

Jericho soltó una carcajada lo suficientemente audible como para que algunos estudiantes que se encontraban en la biblioteca alzaran sus cabezas a ver qué pasaba.

−No, querida. Con tu presencia alcanza, yo te lo invito.

− No, no. De ninguna manera, no me parece justo − le espeté. −. Es demasiado con que me vayas a prestar las fotocopias, por lo menos dejá que pague mi café.

−Después lo vemos, ahora vayamos por una mesa, ¿sí? – A mí todo el ritual me parecía demasiado particular. Claro que no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Le sonreí efusivamente y lo seguí hasta el barcito que tenía la facultad, lugar donde ocupamos una mesa de dos en un rincón cerca de la ventana. Jericho pidió un café doble y yo me pedí un té, para relajarme un poco.

Hablamos de todo. Tocamos temas por demás de profundos y nos desplazábamos con una facilidad envidiable de un tema a otro, sin perder coherencia y riéndonos algunas veces. Se notaba a leguas que teníamos muchos puntos en común. Jericho era una persona muy culta, mis niños. Un hombre muy elegante, más hecho y derecho de lo que realmente se mostraba. Era un letrado que disfrutaba de jugar a ser un tonto cuando se le daba la chance, pues eso resultaba más atrayente para la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero cuando se encontró conmigo, tuvo que dejar de fingir, porque simplemente no lo necesitaba.

Terminé mi último sorbo de té y miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. Las 19.00. Ya había anochecido y yo no le había dado señales de vida en todo el día ni a Kori ni a Frank, y aunque sabía que ninguno de ellos se preocuparía demasiado por lo poco controladores y liberales que eran, me parecía justo avisarles que aún vivía y que yo sí tenía intenciones de saber cómo habían estado. Saqué el celular de mi cartera y lo dejé en la mesa mientras se encendía. Miré a Jericho y le pedí que llamara al mozo para pedirle la cuenta.

−¿Ya te vas? ¿Sin las fotocopias? – Me preguntó mi rubio interlocutor.

−¡Cierto! – Repuse yo recordando el porqué de la ocasión, mientras observaba mi celular por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que alguno de mis dos más queridos seres – Kori o Frank – se acordara de mi existencia, demostrándomelo mediante un mensaje de texto. – Pero lo que pasa es que no estuve en mi departamento en todo el día y mi novio tuvo examen ayer… Así que creo que debería verlo a él y a mi compañera de departamento.

Jericho frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero yo lo interpreté en ese momento como un gesto de impaciencia por mi repentina decisión de irme, no porque hubiera mencionado a mi novio.

−Lo lamento mucho – Me apresuré a añadir, en un intento desesperado por sonar más cordial. − . Es que todo este tema de los estudios realmente está complicando que podamos vernos y bueno… Hay que aprovechar cuando se puede, ¿No?

−Luna, te preguntaré algo… Y no quiero que te lo tomés a mal – Dijo Jericho muy cuidadosamente. −, pero, ¿Tu novio te mandó algún mensaje de texto enfadado porque no te vio en todo el día y por eso te tenés que ir tan repentinamente?

Miré mi celular. Era el momento de la verdad… Y como siempre me encontré con nada. Ni Kori ni Frank me habían mandado un mensaje ni llamado. Pero eso a mí no me afectaba porque era algo normal en ellos. No negaba que me molestara un poco pero no demasiado. No aún.

−No, pero… Es que él estudia mucho y pasa mucho tiempo en la universidad. – Me defendí yo. – Y no es muy amigo de la tecnología que digamos.

Y con esto, saben ustedes mis queridos retoños, que no mentía. Y si necesitan pruebas, pídanle a papá explicaciones de porqué ya no tenemos más microondas.

Jericho no parecía conforme con mi respuesta, pero a mí eso no me interesaba. Yo me iba a ir de ahí, le gustara o no. Quería ver a mi amiga y a mi novio y, si era posible, llamar a Abby ese día ya que hacía mucho que no la contactábamos.

−Bueno, si vos decís – Jericho me dio la espalda un segundo y llamó al mozo, quien nos trajo la cuenta enseguida. Cuando el rubio amagó a pagar por mi té, yo se lo impedí dándole mi parte de la cuenta al mozo.

Jericho se mostró sorprendido y me miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

−Sos muy particular, Luna Ertorbrack. ¿A tu novio tampoco lo dejás que te pague las cosas? − Sonreí mientras guardaba todas mis cosas y me ponía de pie para irme.

−Y… tironeamos un poco… Pero al final siempre termino cediendo y él me paga las cosas – Jericho me observó fijamente. −. ¿Sabés qué? Mañana tengo clase hasta las 16.00. ¿Nos encontramos acá y me das las fotocopias? − El rubio sonrió satisfecho y yo me sorprendí ante tanta satisfacción. Esta conversación la tengo muy marcada en mi memoria, porque quizás, si nunca la hubiera tenido, estoy segura que me hubiera ahorrado varios disgutos, mis queridos hijos.

− Dale, no hay problema – Contestó mi anfitrión impasible. −. Ya cumpliste con tu parte. Podés irte.

−Muchas gracias – Dije mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. − . Nos vemos mañana. – Y me largué del bar, ignorando la mirada de mi interlocutor clavada en mi espalda.

Qué ilusa fui.

Llegué al departamento y le propuse a Kori que invitáramos a Frank y a Dick a cenar esa noche. Obviamente que mi pelirroja compañera estuvo de acuerdo y enseguida le envió un mensaje a su novio quien contestó pacíficamente. Esa noche, todo comenzaría a derrumbarse. Comenzaría la crisis de lo estático.

Estábamos muy divertidos, charlando de la vida, la universidad y de algunos ex compañeros del secundario que hacía mucho que no veíamos – como Robert, por ejemplo – cuando tuve el reparo de mirar qué hora era. Las 00.30 a.m. Yo tenía que levantarme temprano para estudiar, ya que al mediodía debía encontrarme con Jericho, así que intenté movilizar a los "intrusos" de nuestro departamento, para averiguar si pretendían quedarse mucho más tiempo despiertos, si se quedarían a dormir o si se irían.

− ¿Qué piensan hacer? – Pregunté mientras recogía las botellas de cerveza vacías e iba por otras guardadas en nuestra heladera. Frank y Dick jadearon un poco, recuperándose de una prolongada carcajada, producto de una anécdota de ambos.

−¿Qué pensamos hacer con qué? – Contestó su padre, desde la mesa, todavía algo risueño.

− Ahora. ¿Se quedan o se van? – Oí como su padre arrastraba la silla para levantarse rápidamente de la mesa y acercarse a mí. Contuve mi impulso de asesinarlo por haber arrastrado la silla y rayar mi perfectamente encerado piso.

−¿Por qué tan apurada? – Inquirió Frank acercándose a mí desde atrás y abrazándome por la espalda mientras yo sacaba una cerveza de la heladera. Noté que estaba claramente ebrio porque, como ustedes sabrán, su padre no es una persona que muestre afecto en público. – Yo te extrañoooo…

Y muy ebrio.

Me di vuelta y le di un beso. Lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje a la mesa, dispuesta a dejar la cerveza en la mesa, para que continuáramos tomando.

−Porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a estudiar−Respondí mientras destapaba la cerveza.

−¿Y por qué no estudiás de tarde? −Me preguntó mi compañera de departamento, mientras se servía un poco de cerveza. Hasta el día de hoy lamento haber respondido esa pregunta.

− Porque quedé en encontrarme con un amigo que me va a prestar unas fotocopias para estudiar – Respondí, mientras aguardaba a que Kori terminara de servirse cerveza para tomar la botella y servirme yo. Frank y Dick intercambiaron una de esas miradas típicas de ellos, de esas que intercambian cuando juegan al póker y alguno tiene una buena mano, para indicarle al otro que no apueste en vano.

− Perdón – Dijo Frank de repente, carraspeando, recuperándose de su ebriedad. −¿Un amigo? ¿De qué amigo estamos hablando?

−Nadie – Contesté yo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia a la cuestión.

Pero su padre tomó mi mano y la bajó del aire, para que pudiéramos vernos cara a cara. Estaba serio y ya no había rastros de ebriedad en su rostro. Pude notar como Dick tomaba distancia, moviendo su silla, acercándola más a Kori, dejándonos espacio. Y entonces supe que debía preocuparme.

− Luna, − Me llamaba por el nombre entero. Estaba frita. − ¿De qué amigo estamos hablando?

Aunque lo dijo calmado, ustedes, hijos míos, bien sabrán como yo, que su padre demuestra su enojo de manera muy particular. Irónicamente, mientras más pacífico se muestra, más enojado está.

− Es un chico que conocí en la universidad− Contesté, fingiendo estar ebria, como para tener una excusa para decirlo sin mostrar importancia por el asunto. –. Se llama Jericho, está en el último año.

− Ah… Está en el último año… −Repitió su padre, y pude observar como Dick se alejaba cada vez más de él, como quien está alejándose tranquilamente de una bomba a punto de explotar, con el fin de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para que no estalle antes. Frank tomó un poco de cerveza antes de seguir hablando. Yo lo observaba expectante. Seguía sosteniendo mi mano. – Y decime, Luna… No sé… No se te cruzó por la cabeza pensar que… No sé, tal vez… ¿Vos tenés novio y no deberías andar saliendo con otros chicos?

− ¿Eh? – Yo estaba atónita. − ¿Salir con otros chicos? – Repetí. - ¿De qué me hablás?

−Y… Digo, porque estás tan decidida a ver a este chico…

− Ay, Frank, no seas imbécil – Repuse, quitando mi mano de la contención de la de su padre. Él me miró claramente ofendido por mi gesto y mi respuesta. − . ¿Cómo vas a pensar que yo salgo con otros chicos?

−¿No es eso lo que me estás diciendo? – La conversación se estaba tornando incómoda, y tanto Dick como Kori lo notaban, ya que no tardaron en desplazarse sigilosamente hacia el living, acomodándose en un lugar para observarnos discutir sin ser vistos.

−No, Frank, no es eso lo que te estoy diciendo −Le espeté, ofendida. −. Te estoy diciendo que es un compañero de la universidad que me va a hacer el mismísimo favor de prestarme material de estudio. La única peculiaridad en éste asunto, según vos, es que es de sexo masculino. – Expliqué, notoriamente harta. – Yo sinceramente, no veo el problema. – Pude ver como Dick se llevaba una mano a la frente que luego bajaba para recorrer su cara, en claro gesto de nerviosismo y desaprobación.

−Luna, ningún hombre es amable con ninguna mujer sin tener segundas intenciones. – Escuchar esa maldita frase y saber que la teoría había sido de la inventiva de Frank me carcomía de bronca. Me mordí el labio en clara señal de desaprobación, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

−Wow, ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Hacía falta que algún chico me invitara a salir antes de que te decidieras a contarme tu estúpida teoría?- −Su padre me observó extrañado.

−¿Eh?

−Sí, porque, por si no lo sabías, Victor y Garfield ya me contaron esta estúpida teoría de los hombres y sus gestos amables… Y tuvieron la amabilidad de decirme que vos sos el principal precursor – Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la cerveza sí me había pegado. − . Si la cosa es tan así realmente, deberías estar orgulloso de Jericho porque, acorde a tu estúpida teoría, es todo un maestro. Un verdadero experto en la materia.

−Pues así parece – Contestó su padre en un claro gesto de suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos mientras me observaba.

Lo miré horrorizada.

−No puedo creer que después de tres años de relación, sigas creyendo en tus estúpidas teorías de conquistas…

−¡Eso no es una teoría! −Dijo Dick desde el living, interrumpiéndome. − ¡Es una verdad universal! – Kori le tapó la boca con la mano, rápidamente, evitando que yo cometiera un homicidio.

− Dick tiene razón – Me espetó su padre, con los brazos aún cruzados. Volví a negar con la cabeza, ofendidísima.

− No tiene razón… ¿Acaso nadie puede ser amable porque sí? –No, niños. Ninguna persona del sexo opuesto al suyo puede ser amable sin segundas intenciones. Bah, sí, pero este no era el caso. – Además, si así fuera, que no es el caso… ¿En serio me creés capaz de cagarte? ¿Me crees capaz de meterte los cuernos? – Su padre habló la boca para contestar, pero se quedó callado. Aguardé unos segundos a su respuesta, pero no daba señales de saber qué contestar. Yo ya estaba que ardía en furia. Dick volvió a pasarse la mano por la cara. – Ah bien, ¿Así están las cosas? ¿Tres años llevamos juntos al reverendo pedo?

− Luna −Kori me llamó intentando frenarme, pero yo ya estaba embalada. Y créanme niños, que si bien estaba muy equivocada respecto a Jericho, con esto tenía toda la razón del mundo. −, calmate, por favor.

−No me calmo una mierda hasta que él me dé una respuesta − Repliqué fuertemente. Frank me miró con los ojos cansados y supe que se sentía mal, pero no me importó: yo también me sentía mal. Tal vez peor. Él suspiró, como si estuviera a punto de decir lo más difícil de su vida.

− No, Luna, no pienso eso – Realmente yo no esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho recuerdo que hasta tenía un argumento preparado para seguir discutiendo. Pero esa respuesta me volteó completamente. Me desarmó. −. Solamente que no me da confianza que ese chico te ande haciendo favores porque sí.

−No me hace favores porque sí – Expliqué, bajando los desniveles de mi enojo. − . Nos encontramos en la biblioteca por casualidad y decidió prestarme unas fotocopias porque las mías son un asco y no se entiende nada lo que están explicando, ¿si? No me las dio hoy porque no tuvo oportunidad de buscarlas por su departamento y entonces acordamos que me las dé mañana, y como está siendo amable conmigo, no me gustaría clavarlo, y que se quede esperando como un idiota, ¿Está bien? – Frank me sonrió mientras se acercaba hacia mí. Yo me mordí el labio mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. – Sos un imbécil, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? – Me abrazó fuerte y en silencio. Ésa era su mejor forma de disculparse. – Hace tres años que te vengo soportando, ya me hiciste sufrir bastante cuando nos conocimos y ni siquiera ahí te dejé.

−Shhhh – me calló su padre mientras me estrujaba contra él. −. No arruinés el momento… − Le di un ligero puñetazo en el abdomen que ni siquiera lo movió un poquito.

−Idiota. – Y cerré los ojos un rato, mientras escuchaba un "awww" de fondo proveniente de la inconfundible voz de Dick. Y fue allí cuando elegí callarme muchas más cosas que pensaba. Todavía tenía cosas que cuestionarle y reprocharle, como que aún creyera en sus teorías. Todavía moría por dentro por saber si algún día nos casaríamos. Aún necesitaba preguntarle si en verdad creía que yo podía engañarlo…

Pero preferí callarme y no arruinar el momento.

Permanecimos así un rato, hasta que escuchamos el ruido del cerrojo del departamento girar y vimos entrar a una muy ebria Tara, que caminaba con dificultad.

La rubia intentó cerrar la puerta, pero una esbelta figura se lo impidió metiéndose dentro de nuestro departamento sin permiso. Todos lo reconocimos al instante: Era Benjamín.

−Dejame – Le pedía Tara en un susurro apenas audible, mientras intentaba golpearlo con su diminuto bolso de mano. Nuestra amiga había salido de departamento diciendo que tenía una elegante fiesta en la casa de un reconocido diseñador. −. No te quiero ver…

− Tara, los dos sabemos que las cosas no pueden quedarse así – Replicó Benjamín, forcejeando hasta que logró entrar a nuestro departamento. Fue entonces cuando reparó que él y su - ¿ex? – novia no estaban solos. – Oh… - Nosotros lo saludamos con la mano, sonriendo incómodamente. - ¿Cómo están?

Tara le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su habitación – que en ese entonces era también mi habitación, ya que estábamos compartiendo por cuestiones de espacio, puesto que Kori no tenía lugar en la suya por las esculturas y cuadros que le llenaban el cuarto – dejando a Benjamín descolocado totalmente. Cerró de un portazo y oímos como resonaban sus zapatos al caer al piso, después de quitárselos.

Miramos a Benjamín sin saber bien qué hacer ni qué decirle. Desconocíamos totalmente de los motivos que lo habían llevado a seguir a nuestra amiga al departamento, por lo que no sabíamos qué sería conveniente hacer.

−¿Una cerveza? −Le ofreció Frank, mostrándole la botella ubicada en la mesa. Benjamín negó con la cabeza.

− La verdad es que ya he bebido bastante en la fiesta – respondió. Todos asentimos con la cabeza, esperando que dijera algo más que nos indicara qué rayos estaba pasando. Pero no había caso: el modelo permanecía ahí, en nuestra sala de estar, imperturbable. − . Su departamento es muy espacioso – observó mientras paseaba su mirada por él. Kori y yo intercambiamos miradas incómodas, sin saber bien qué decir.

−Eeeh… Gracias – Dijo mi pelirroja amiga, notoriamente acalorada por la situación. Yo tampoco sabía cómo actuar, pero algo estaba claro: Benjamín no se iría hasta que pudiera hablar con Tara. −. ¿Por qué no te tomás un vaso de gaseosa aunque sea? – Sugirió Kori.

−No, no… No quiero molestar – Dick rió por lo bajo ante la respuesta del supermodelo. Ya nos estaba molestando.

−¡Pero si no es molestia alguna! – Repuso Dick, acercándose a él y tomándolo del hombro mientras lo dirigía a la cocina. Frank nos miró a mí y a Kori y luego siguió a Dick para entretener a Benjamín. − ¡Es más! ¡Te voy a hacer un Cuba Libre!

−No, en serio… Ya tomé bastante… −Intentaba frenarlo Benjamín.

−Pf, nunca es bastante – Replicó Frank. Y con esas palabras supimos que disponíamos de algo de tiempo para interrogar a nuestra amiga y descubrir qué rayos estaba pasando.

Nos escabullimos hacia mi habitación, en donde hallamos a Tara acostada en su colchón. Nuestra rubia amiga se encontraba boca abajo, con la cara pegada a la almohada, sollozando casi sin hacer ruido. Cerramos la puerta con sigilo para no perturbarla demasiado y nos acercamos a nuestra amiga.

−Tara − le susurró Kori, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención. Tara se volvió a nosotras con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Su maquillaje estaba tan corrido que parecía que tenía dos pozos negros en vez de sus característicos y enormes ojos celestes. − ¿Qué pasó?

Tara se incorporó y se sentó en el colchón para mirarnos de frente. Estábamos a oscuras y en silencio, mientras aguardábamos por la respuesta de la sollozante supermodelo sentada delante de nosotras. Bien sabíamos, que tratándose de una locura de las de nuestra amiga, podía haber pasado cualquier cosa. Desde haber llegado a tener relaciones con Benjamín en un lugar público, hasta haberse arrojado tragos en la cara en medio de la elegante velada a la que ambos habían asistido; teniendo como consecuencia que ambos fueran echados del lugar.

Decidimos no hacer suposiciones y mantenernos en silencio, para no perturbar más a nuestra amiga.

−Nos encontramos en la fiesta – En el momento en que Tara abrió la boca para hablar, desprendió un fuerte aliento a alcohol de sus labios. Fue tal el impacto que Kori y yo nos alejamos un poco para escucharla hablar sin sentir el desagradable olor. − , yo ya había tomado un par de copas de más y bueno… Empezamos a discutir, claro está…

− No me digas que le tiraste algo punzante en la cara – La interrumpió Kori. −, porque ninguna de nosotras estudia derecho como para sacarte de la cárcel por daños físicos. – Tara rió un poco ante el comentario de Kori, a pesar de que la pelirroja lo decía con una enorme seriedad. Yo permanecí inmutable, sin cambiar mi semblante hasta que Tara terminara de contar qué había ocurrido.

−No, no… No nos arrojamos nada… − Repuso Tara, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. Entre el alcohol que corría por sus venas, las altas horas de la noche que ya eran y el cansancio de tanto llorar, ésta tarea no era nada sencilla. – Más bien, al contrario… Estuvimos hablando un rato de nosotros y…

Tara dejó de hablar y nos miró, como esperando a que termináramos la oración por ella, como si estuviéramos en el colegio dando una lección oral en grupo. Kori y yo intercambiamos miradas sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Como ya les he dicho, mis retoños, tratándose de la tía Tara, ese "Y…" podía continuar en un "le arrojé una bomba nuclear que destruyó todo el lugar" o bien "nos besamos apasionadamente y queremos volver a ser pareja, sólo volví a casa porque estoy ebria y cansada".

Claro que la primer opción que acabo de darles era, lamentablemente, mucho más factible que la segunda.

−¿Y? – La alentó Kori, ansiosa, mientras yo permanecía inmóvil y nerviosa, incapaz de emitir sonido.

−Y nos besamos – Juro que tanto Kori como yo dimos un suspiro, indicando que eso nos dejaba tranquilas. −, pero luego lo golpeé.

Y ahí estaba la Tara que las dos conocíamos.

−¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunté sin entender el extraño y contradictorio accionar de mi amiga.

−Porque él arruinó todo –Protestó Tara, sentándose en canastita mientras cruzaba sus brazos y nos miraba como una niña a la que acababan de quitarle un dulce. Kori y yo volvimos a intercambiar miradas de sorpresa. − . Estaba todo bien, finalmente estaba entendiendo que yo no quiero formar una familia, que no me quiero casar con él… O al menos eso parecía.

−Bueno, pero ¿qué pasó para que terminaras golpeándolo? – Preguntó Kori sin entender. Yo me contenía para no regañar a nuestra herida amiga.

−Que no entendió un carajo – Respondió Tara, mostrándose verdaderamente molesta (y alcoholizada.) −, me estuvo engatusando un rato largo para robarme un par de besos y después me volvió a decir de que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos y a mí eso no me gustó nada. Nada de nada. Con Tara Holman no se juega, no señor – Y esa era el típico comportamiento que Tara tenía cuando estaba borracha: hablar en tercera persona de sí misma.

Cuando uno conoce a la gente lo suficiente, ya hasta sabe qué mañas tiene cuando está alcoholizado. Kori, por ejemplo, es, como nos gusta decir a nosotras, una verdadera "ebria luchadora". Con la dosis justa de alcohol, su pelirroja tía no dudaría por dos segundos en empezar una pelea sin sentido.

Rachel en cambio era de las ebrias tranquilas que se reían sin razón aparente por comentarios sin sentido. De esas que todo les daba gracia, muy opuesto a su personalidad. Se reía balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante, moviéndose sobre su eje. A menudo, en las grandes reuniones de amigos que teníamos habitualmente, los chicos disfrutaban de imitarla e inclusive de emborracharla para reírse un rato.

Abby se ponía eufórica. Más eufórica de lo que ya es, mis queridos. De esas ebrias que salen corriendo en medio de la calle, le gritan a los autos y hacen piruetas que estando sobrias serían incapaces de siquiera imaginar. Saltaba largas distancias, se tiraba al suelo y rodaba sobre él, hablaba con los extraños simpáticamente. Ese comportamiento, muchas veces, nos había ayudado. La simpatía que despertaba estando ebria, había conseguido que no pagáramos el taxi hacia la disco un par de veces, ya que se había pasado todo el viaje halagando al conductor. O que entráramos gratis a la disco, porque conversaba animadamente con el patovica de la entrada. Realmente, la Abby ebria a veces era más útil que la sobria – por más mal que suene.

Tara potenciaba su personalidad estando ebria. Era como una sobredosis de Tara. Sí, mis niños, era bastante molesta. Se volvía – si eso era posible – más egocéntrica, más irracional y – para el mal de Benjamín en este caso – más agresiva. Tanto verbal como físicamente. Y no olvidemos el pequeño detalle de que se ponía a hablar de sí misma en tercera persona, una clara señal de cuán grande era su ego estando ebria.

Yo, en cambio, tenía un don para meterme en problemas cuando me alcoholizaba. Si sobria metía la pata con mis contribuciones verbales, ebria era un verdadero peligro. Era la reina de los comentarios desubicados. Todo eso que estaba ahogado y oculto en lo más hondo de mi inconsciente, salía por mi boca con una facilidad que daba miedo. Recuerdo que cuando recién habíamos terminado el secundario, en una ocasión en que nos encontrábamos en una fiesta con una barra libre, no tuve mejor idea que preguntarle a Garfield "¿Cuándo iba a llevarse a Rachel a la cama?". Pero la cosa no murió ahí, ya que no tuve mejor idea que agregarle un: "¡Y espero que la atiendas tan bien como Frank me atiende a mí!". Sí, un verdadero desastre. Y como ese, mil historias más.

Hasta el día de hoy, mis amigos me recuerdan una ocasión en que estaba hablando con Adam de muy cerca. Recordarán ustedes, mis niños, que Adam era el chico por el que la tía Kori derramaba lágrimas y se desvivía en atenciones antes de que el tío Dick apareciera en el mapa; pero luego descubrimos que tenía intenciones conmigo. Y también, que era un verdadero imbécil. En la misma fiesta en que lo alenté a Garfield a que se llevara a mi amiga a la cama, mantuve una conversación con Adam sobre cómo le estaba yendo en la vida. La realidad es que, aunque hasta el día de hoy el tío Dick les jure que yo estuve a punto de darle un beso, Adam estaba haciendo una catarsis conmigo, contándome que no era capaz de mantener ninguna relación demasiado duradera. Y yo, como buena amiga, estaba escuchando su malestar. Claro que esto, a su padre, no le causó mucha gracia que digamos.

El caso es que, cuando Tara habló en tercera persona, supimos que estaba muy alcoholizada. Más de lo que habíamos notado cuando entró al departamento, desvaneciéndose en sus pasos.

−Tara, pero él no te dijo de casarse contigo- Intentó explicarle Kori. – . Él te dijo de vivir juntos.

−¡Eso es igual que estar casados! – Protestó Tara, arrojándole un almohadón a Kori. Gracias a Dios se lo arrojó tan mal, que le erró a su objetivo. - ¡Es la misma mierda con otro olor!

−Em… Pero, Tara… Vos estabas viviendo con Benjamín antes de pelearte con él – Repliqué, sin demasiado énfasis. Tara me miró pasmada.

−Sí, es verdad… Pero ahora sé que se quiere casar conmigo a toda costa y que me está diciendo esto solamente para que vuelva a vivir con él, me engañe comprándome chucherías materiales y me retenga para toda la vida. Y eso es igual que estar casado y yo no me quiero casar – Dijo Tara, empacándose en su lugar, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos y mirando al suelo.

Kori y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decirle. La verdad es que, por más incoherente que sonara la cosa por el contexto que estábamos viviendo, Tara tenía un buen punto: Benjamín quería casarse y ella no. Y por más que fuera una idea que no compartíamos en absoluto – al menos yo en aquel entonces – debíamos respetar a nuestra amiga y apoyarla en su decisión.

−Está bien – Dijo Kori, acercándose lentamente, como quien va a acariciar a un perro que ha estado gruñendo todo el día. Colocó una mano en el delgado hombro de Tara, haciendo que nuestra rubia amiga levantara la vista y la observara. −, pero vos tenés que entender que en el momento en que hablaste con él y le correspondiste en el beso, le diste a entender otra cosa…

−¿Ahora por besar a alguien se supone que me tengo que casar? – Protestó Tara poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me arriesgué a pensar que la borrachera ya se le estaba pasando y estaba aprovechando el contexto para volcar las cosas a su favor. − ¡Entonces debería estar casada con medio mundo! ¡Y vos también!

− Hey, hey, hey – se defendió Kori. -. Yo no he besado tantos chicos. – Me reí por debajo, pero mi pelirroja amiga me escuchó. − ¿Qué pasa, Luna? ¿Tenés algo que decir al respecto?

La verdad es que todas teníamos un pasado antes que nuestros novios de aquel momento, y no tenía porqué ser una vergüenza. Era obvio que la que más chicos había besado, había sido Tara. Ella era la loca que siempre nos llevaba a fiestas en las que no sabíamos quién era el anfitrión – ni ella lo sabía – y besaba a cada espécimen del sexo masculino que se le cruzara. Por eso era catalogada de "fácil". Mientras que Abby y Kori eran un poco más selectivas, pero sus ebrias personalidades las hacían más propensas a dejarse llevar por la situación. Rachel era la más selectiva de todas, inclusive estando ebria era capaz de rescatarse y no dejarse llevar. Y yo me encontraba en un punto medio.

−No, nada – Repliqué yo, rápidamente, haciendo memoria de todos los que recordaba que todas hubiéramos besado. Me sonreí para mis adentros recordando aquellos buenos tiempos.

−Ah, me parecía. – Repuso Kori con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por recuperar la paciencia y "encaminar" a nuestra amiga para resolver la situación. – No, Tara, yo no dije eso y vos lo sabés. Yo no te estoy hablando de un cualquiera, estamos hablando de un chico con el que vos tenías una relación hasta hace dos meses atrás. Una persona con la que compartiste más que una noche y definitivamente, mucho más que unos días. Con él tenías una relación, mal que te pese, y eso hace que tengas que hacerte cargo de las cosas que hacés o dejás de hacer con él porque pueden confundirlo.

Fue una de esas veces en las que Kori se vestía nuevamente de líder para dirigirnos en nuestro andar y acomodarnos en el camino. La verdad era que, aunque estudiase Bellas Artes y en su clase era tan sólo una más, siempre llevaría con ella ese don de dirigir a la gente y de que le hicieran caso. Y eso, precisamente, era lo que iba a encaminarla al mejor trabajo que pudiese encontrar. Pero de eso hablaremos luego, niños.

Tara la miró unos segundos, dubitativa. Meditando interiormente si nuestra ex líder de batalla tenía razón o no en lo que decía.

−Supongo que tenés razón… - Respondió Tara finalmente, y yo dejé de contener la respiración. Kori sonrió con suficiencia. – Pero no quiero volver con él porque él quiere casarse conmigo.

−Y bueno – Para Kori la cuestión caía de madura, así que le contestó un tanto harta de la situación. −, entonces decíselo. No se merece que lo tomés por idiota.

−Entonces que él no me tome por idiota a mí – Protestó la rubia, y volvió a empacarse sentándose en su colchón, con los brazos cruzados en señal de propuesta.

−A veces, cuando es una cuestión de dos, es mejor empezar por uno mismo – Comenté yo, recordando todas las peleas que había tenido con Frank hasta el momento, incluyendo la última. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que siempre terminaba cediendo yo antes los reclamos de mi novio. Eso me hizo pensar un poco las cosas. – Porque a veces el otro no se da cuenta de que te está haciendo daño.

−Es verdad – Me apoyó Kori. -, acordate que es lo que Abby siempre lo dice. – nos sonreímos. Ambas la extrañábamos.

Tara se mordió el labio. Ya no podía protestar, éramos dos contra una. Y sabía que teníamos razón. Permaneció en silencio, inmóvil unos segundos, con la mirada perdida, y con eso supimos que estaba lidiando con sus propios asuntos en cuestión de segundos, para tomar una decisión. Se puso de pie sin decir nada y salió de la habitación así como estaba, a medio vestir, con un zapato aún en la mano y los breteles de su vestido caídos en sus hombros. Se acercó a Benjamín, que estaba charlando animadamente con Frank y Dick mientras tomaba su Cuba Libre y sin decirle nada, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó lentamente al pasillo fuera del departamento.

Hasta el día de hoy, ninguno de nosotros sabe con certeza qué fue lo que se dijeron Benjamin y Tara en aquella charla, pero nunca en mi vida vi a una persona tan destrozada como a Tara cuando entró al departamento y a Benjamín cuando se asomó por la puerta para despedirse de nosotros con un gesto de la mano. Al ver el triste semblante de la super modelo, Dick y Frank entendieron que debían retirarse y eso hicieron. Partieron segundos después que Benjamín, como para ahorrarse la incómoda situación de compartir el ascensor con él.

Kori y yo los despedimos, acompañándolos hasta la puerta del departamento y luego nos volvimos a nuestra destrozada amiga, quien estaba sentada en una silla con la mirada perdida en el living. No había nada que pudiéramos decirle porque jamás la habíamos visto así. Lo más cercano había sido la gran pelea que había tenido con Garfield cuando aún éramos adolescentes, pero eso no se podía comparar con la situación que Tara estaba viviendo en aquel entonces. Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta que nuestra ruda amiga era tan frágil como todas nosotras.

Dijimos mil clichés baratos para animarla. Inclusive descongelamos pizza y papas fritas del freezer, ya que Tara amaba la comida chatarra y recalentada, pero nada la animaba. Nos juró que no tenía apetito y con una sonrisa débil – la más triste que he visto en mi vida – se fue a la habitación arrastrando los pies. Kori y yo nos miramos apenadas: ya no sabíamos qué más hacer.

Comenzamos a recoger las cosas de la mesa y a ordenar los vasos desparramados mientras aguardábamos que la luz de la habitación se apagara, indicando que Tara se había dormido, para poder hablar del tema y saber qué hacer. Una vez que la luz se apagó, Kori me miró y dijo:

−Estoy preocupada por ella – Yo asentí con un gesto de la cabeza mientras me acercaba al lavabo para enjuagar las cosas que habíamos usado.

−Yo también – mencioné, tranquilamente, sin mirar a Kori que me seguía pasando cosas sucias.

−¿Qué se habrán dicho para que termine así? – se preguntó mi pelirroja amiga, dubitativa.

−No lo sé, probablemente Benjamín haya insistido en que quería casarse con ella y Tara haya reafirmado su voluntad de no hacerlo – Intuí. Kori me dio la razón con un gesto de la cabeza y yo terminé de lavar los platos. La pelirroja se sirvió un poco de agua y se sentó en la mesa que habíamos compartido junto a nuestros novios hacía pocos momentos. Me sequé las manos y la acompañé.

−Pienso que Tara nunca encontrará a alguien que la quiera tanto como Benjamín− Comentó Kori con la mirada perdida. Era como si la situación que acabábamos de presenciar la hubiera hecho replantearse cosas que no quería compartir conmigo, y las meditaba mientras seguíamos la charla.

−Comparto la opinión – Yo también me había hundido en mis reflexiones. Como les dije al principio, niños, existen situaciones que hacen que nos replanteemos cosas fundamentales de nuestra vida. La pelea que Tara acababa de tener con Benjamín por no querer casarse, era una de ellas sin duda.

−Yo tampoco me quiero casar – Reveló Kori de repente. Yo la observé extrañada, estaba convencida de que había cambiado de opinión, aunque nunca lo había mencionado. - , pero creo que si Dick me lo propusiera, intentaría tratar el tema con más delicadeza. No le cortaría.

−Kori – Yo y mi gran bocota. - ¿Qué sentido tiene continuar una relación con alguien si no tenés intenciones de compartir algo más que eso?

−Tiene sentido – Repuso Kori, aún calmada. – porque a mí me gustan las cosas así. No quiero compromisos ni hijos ni un papel que me diga qué hacer y qué no. Simplemente porque no los necesito.

−Pero Kori – No, chicos, a mí no me alcanzaba con haber sacado el tema incómodo, yo tenía que meter la pata hasta el fondo. − , no es un papel que te dice qué hacer y qué no. Es un compromiso con una persona que querés por el resto de tu vida. ¿Qué puede tener eso de malo?

−No tiene nada de malo – Kori ya se estaba poniendo cortante. – Es simplemente que yo no comparto la forma de pensar. Y por lo visto, Tara tampoco. ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?

−No, no… Es que…O sea, si fuera que no están en pareja, lo entendería pero… − Yo no sabía cómo explicarme y temía que Kori se enojara conmigo más de lo que ya parecía estarlo. Suspiré. – Yo siempre creí que esas convicciones eran propias de la edad, no que eran algo más allá.

−Pues por lo visto, estás equivocada – Observó Kori mientras tomaba un poco más de agua. – Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Ninguna de las dos tenía idea, en aquel entonces, lo mucho que todo estaba por cambiar. Tanto mis creencias, como las convicciones de Kori. Pero como ya les he dicho, mis queridos niños, lo fabuloso de la vida es que por mucho que hayamos aprendido, vivido, sentido… Sigue siendo impredecible, para cualquiera.

Nos fuimos a dormir sin hablar mucho más de nada, pero creo que ambas tuvimos la sensación de que las cosas estaban tensas. Yo no necesitaba ser una genia para darme cuenta de que a Kori mi observación sobre su relación y el matrimonio no le había gustado nada. Y ella no necesitaba de una investigación judicial para notar que yo no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas y que eso no parecía ir a cambiar. El hecho de haber dejado aquella charla sin concluir, sin "perdonarnos", de haberla dejado en una lista de pendientes había tensionado un poco la convivencia desde aquel momento; pero ambas creíamos que eso sería imperceptible.

Qué equivocadas estábamos.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por leer. Ahora mis preguntitis...**

**1)¿Qué les pareció el título del capítulo?**

**2)¿Qué piensan de la pelea de Frank y Luna?**

**3)¿Les sorprendió la opinión de Kori?**

**Saludos mis queridas amigas, gracias por leer.**

**Coockie**


End file.
